Culinary Love
by infinite vertigo
Summary: Hi there! I'm the owner of a small but successful bakery. My name is Tenten and... 'NARUTO, STOP CHASING SASUKE WITH THAT PAN' I hired a new pastry chef, the name of Hyuuga Neji, and I just... might love him. NejiTen AU[WARNING: MAJOR OOC][Rating T to M]
1. Wanted: Pastry Chef

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Yeah. Another story. Stab me, MEH.**

**Chapter 1- Wanted: Pastry Chef**

I stared, "You're what."

Chouji grinned nervously, "Sorry Ten, I'm quitting."

My lips twitched, and I wailed, "WHYYYYYYYYY! WHAT I DO WRONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"NOTHING!" he yelled suddenly.

I could understand of course. I can get pretty scary when I'm moody.

"I'm moving, so…"

"Oh. I thought you didn't like me," I said, "Well, have a nice move!"

He grinned, "Bye Ten! I'll work missing with you!"

"I will too! And everyone'll miss your pastries!" I yelled at his retreating back.

Hm? Who am I? Well let me make this quick, it's five minutes before opening time, and Naruto is here.

I'm the owner of a small, but successful bakery, the name of 'Sweet Weapons'. No, we do not sell weapons, but some of our featured delicacies, usually our most popular, are in the shape of weapons. My name is Tenten, called 'Ten' by associates, and sometimes 'Ten-chan' by close friends, but mostly Tenten, and I'm the owner, and the main chef. I make sure everything is running smoothly… Wait, hold on a sec.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU STOP CHASING SASUKE WITH THAT FRYING PAN RIGHT NOW!"

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah.

My name is Tenten. My staff consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Seven people. It may seem a lot to you, but trust me. It isn't.

Chouji used to be the pastry chef, but he left so…

…Oh. He left.

Daaaaaaaaaaaang.

"TENTENNN!" Sakura wailed, "WE'RE OPEN! AND WE HAVE NO PASTRY CHEF!"

Damn. This is bad.

"Er…" I paused, "Oi, Hinata! You're pretty good at making pastries, right?"

"I suppose, it's not my specialty…"

Hinata's specialty was cakes. Fancy ones. Ino and Sakura decorated them with her.

Cakes are pastries, but when I say pastries, I mean pastries like crème brulees, crossaints, that kinda thing.

"Okay! Hinata, you're our pastry chef today! I'll go find another one, byeee!" I called happily, running out of the shop.

"TENTEN, YOU'RE NOT A VERY GOOD MANAGER."

I know. I'm not.

I stepped outside and let the small bell chime as the door closed. When I opened my eyes, I nearly scream at the mob.

"What are…"

Right.

"Oh, come on in!" I said cheerfully, opening the door and letting them in, "Today's specialty is our famous kunai-style cupcakes. You may have to wait a while for your order, as our pastry chef is absent, and the cake maker has to fulfill both positions today."

One of them grinned at me, "It's fine! It'll be worth the wait!"

Yeah, that's how successful we are.

I ran down the street and into a radio station, "Oi!"

"Yo, whatcha need?"

"I need you to place an advertisement. Wanted, a pastry chef. Must have five years of more of experience, please contact Tenten from Sweet Weapons, located twenty-seven fifty-four, Maple Street, needed as soon as possible."

"Got it sweetie."

"Thanks!"

I stepped outside and took a deep breath, my eyes snapping open in shock as I felt something fall from my head.

Oh no, am I losing hair??

_Rumple._

Oh. My hat.

I sighed and clutched it tightly as I began to walk back to the bakery.

Well, I bet you're wondering about the positions. Well maybe you're not but too bad!

All of them are waiters, waitresses. If we have way too many people, some people, like Hinata, are taken off their duty, like cake making, and put as part time waiters. When someone requests a cake, they go back to the kitchen and do their original job. Yeah, it's hard.

Full time waiters are Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura. But sometimes I have them in the kitchen too.

But on days we don't have as many people, Ino and Sakura help Hinata with her cakes. It's pretty often actually. Besides, usually the two help her design, which is the last step.

Sasuke and Naruto? Well the two basically have the same jobs, they switch off. Dishwashing, random dishes. It is a bakery, but we serve other things too, sandwiches for lunch, noodles, bubble tea, breakfast and stuff. Sometimes the dishes pile up because we have so many people, then I, along with everyone else, end up washing the dishes.

Me? As I said, I'm the main chef. I make pretty much everything else, cookies, bread and such. Usually I work with the pastry chef.

God I hope the new pastry chef doesn't have a stick up his ass.

"TENTEN, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" someone screamed, "WE'RE HAVING A BUSY DAY, AND HINA-CHAN IS DYINGGG!"

I squeezed through the mob and burst into the kitchen, putting my hat back on, "HINATA, BACK TO CAKES, SAKURA, INO, GO OUT THERE AND TAKE ORDERS, NARUTO, SASUKE, FORGET THE DISHES, MAKE THE SANDWICHES OR DRINKS, IF THERE ARE NONE, ONE OF YOU HELP ME WITH PASTRIES, THE OTHER HELPS HINATA WITH CAKES, LET'S GO!"

"GOT IT!" they yelled, rushing off to their new positions.

"Hi Hina-chan! I'll be working with you!"

Hinata smiled, "Great, but um Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"…Try not to put your hand in the batter…"

"Oi. Tenten what do I do," Sasuke asked, securing the apron.

"Cookies," I replied, "We need macadamia nut, chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, and the specialty."

"That many?"

"What, wanna make everything else?"

He paused before taking the list, "Nah, cookies are fine."

"THREE BUBBLE MILK TEAS!" Ino yelled.

"FOUR CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Kiba roared over the noise.

"Er, I forgot…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"ONE KUNAI CUPCAKE!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh I remember!" he yawned, "One katana cake."

Naruto shoved the bubble milk teas onto Ino's platter and cookies onto Kiba's, while Hinata carefully placed the cakes on Ino and Sakura's separate platters.

"Thanks Hinata!"

"Thanks Naruto!"

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as I placed the pizza into the oven.

Seriously, who wants pizza for breakfast?

The next few hours were pure chaos.

People running in and out, I ended up putting Naruto and Sasuke on waiters, and then when everyone had ordered, I had everyone come back to the kitchen and make the dishes, serving them.

And all of them told me that they had gotten huge tips today, because apparently it was fast service for a busy day.

I think I passed out, because I remember Ino slapping me awake.

The rest of the day was normal, we had time to chitchat, as usual. Just hanging around the bakery, sitting there, talking.

"Hey Tenten…"

"Hm?"

Sakura grinned, "Didja kiss yet?"

I smirked, "Broke up."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Yup. We broke up."

"WHYYY?"

"He tried to rape me."

"……WHAT?" the yelled.

I shrugged, "Well it's true…"

"Did he touch you?"

"Did he harm you?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you punch him?"

I pushed them away, "No, no, no, and yes."

I took a long sip of the water, "Oh stop looking so shell shocked! Besides, I love the bakery."

They sighed, "We know but you'll need someone to love soon."

I grinned, "Let's see how long I can make 'soon' last."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

After I closed the shop, I trudged home.

Anyway, I'll tell you a bit more about myself, 'kay? 'Kay.

Well, I grew up as an orphan, my parents died when I was young. I lived with my aunt, and then when I turned 12, I decided I was causing too much trouble for her, so I went back to my old house, taking care of myself. I was naturally independent, so it wasn't that hard.

At school I was considered pretty smart. I was in the fast classes. Well, okay, there's average, accelerated and triple A. Average is for… average, and accelerated and triple A were for the students that were at a higher level. Triple A was the highest, and I was in it. I made highest honors, straight A's. It was a pity I couldn't see my parents be proud of me.

Hmm… oh right. I became interested in cooking when I started cooking for myself. I had originally planned to get a doctor's degree and become a doctor, but I really loved cooking. Yes, I do have a doctor's degree, just in case the shop is suddenly closed down because not enough business. But I really hope it isn't.

It's not only cooking, it's seeing the customer's faces light up when they take a bite. I like to help and see people happy, so maybe that's another reason why I chose this job.

Oh wait, I just passed my house.

I sighed and retraced my steps, taking out my key and unlocking the door.

Yeah, living alone gets lonely sometimes, but at least I don't have someone to keep me up all night. Unless of course, the girls come over for a sleepover.

…Crap, they're coming over tonight aren't they?

……..Daaaaaaaaamn.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"SAKURA!" I laughed as she hit me with a pillow again, "STOP IT!"

Sakura pouted and sat back, "Mou, fine fine Ten-chan! You take the fun out of everything."

I stretched and fell back onto my sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling, "What about a game of Truth or Dare?"

Ino shrugged, "Old fashioned, but fun. And since you suggested it, you get to go first!"

"…Joy. Dare."

Meh, I'm not a sissy.

"Go out with my cousin!"

I shot up, "WHAT?"

Ino and Sakura stared at Hinata, "WHAT?"

Hinata blushed, "Well, it was a suggestion… and here's his picture," she mumbled, pulling out a picture and showing it.

………

"I'll do it," I squeaked, staring at the picture, a blush rising quickly.

Hinata grinned, "I'll set you up with him tomorrow, mmkay?"

I nodded, face still completely red.

Wait.

Did I really say I'd do it.

"WAIT, I'M NOT A SLUT!" I yelled suddenly, "I'M NOT JUST GOING TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE, EVEN IF HE'S REALLY HOT!"

Hinata sighed, "True, it wouldn't be like you. Okay, forget I said anything."

"Dare for Ten-chan…"

"Hmm…"

"…I dare Tenten to ask Hinata a truth question?" Ino suggested feebly.

"…That is pathetic Ino," Sakura noted.

"Well I'll do it!" I said happily.

Thank God I gave Ino sugar-free cookies…

"Hina-chann," I said happily, "What's up with you and Kibaa?"

She blushed, "N-nothing!"

"I saw you working with Naruto! What's up with the two of you?"

"Nothing!" she replied again, her blush increasing.

Ino pouted, "Hina-chann, no lie to Ino-chann!"

"Ino, you lied about only eating six cookies the other day."

"…Oh shut up."

I sighed, "Maybe I should give everyone sugar, this is turning out to be pretty boring…"

………

"NO, I DIDN'T SAY ANY—"

"LET'S GO, TENTEN'S KITCHEN IS SUGAR GALOREEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I crept around the kitchen silently, a frying pan in my ha—

No, I'm not crazy. Ino is. The only way to calm her down is to hit her with a—

NO, THIS IS NOT STAFF OR FRIEND ABUSE.

"Ino-chann…" I cooed, "Saku-chan, Hina-chan… Teddy-chan doesn't have a frying pan in her hand…"

Hinata crawled out timidly and eeped as she saw me, "Relax Hinata I'm not after you. Now where's Ino? I wanna get her before my house dies."

Hinata crawled out and scratched the back of her head, "I'm not sure… I was hiding from Ino."

Yeah that's how scary Ino can be.

"Well, come with me," I grinned as she stood behind me, hands on my shoulders, "I'll protect you!"

"Saku-chan…" I cooed, "Sasuke's on the phone for you…"

"REALLY?" Sakura literally jumped out, "WHAT'D HE SAYYYY?"

"I lied. Now where's Ino? I don't wanna spend a fortune on repairs like last time."

Sakura's face fell, "I dunno, I was hiding from her too."

Yeah. The brave, or not so brave, Haruno Sakura is scared of a hyper Ino.

I sighed and motioned for her to get behind Hinata, "All right, let's go find her."

Great. I'm the engineer, and two of my best friends are the cabooses.

Great. Just great.

"Ino-chan…" I cooed, "Come out…"

Silence…

There was a sudden crash, and Hinata and Sakura behind me screamed and clung onto me.

"That was just a pot, now could you loosen your grip?"

They looked on eitherside of me for a sign of a hyperactive blonde.

"Ino-chann………"

"Pig!"

"Ino, Temari just had a very feisty make-out session with Shikamaru," Hinata said bluntly.

"WHAT? THAT… LITTLE…. NOOOOOOOO, SHIKAAAAAAA!" she wailed, coming out from a cabinet, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Great job Hina-chan!" I said happily.

"Now we gotta catch her!" Sakura said happily.

"…Oh God."

"YAMANAKA INO!" I yelled, "STOP RUNNING NOW OR… OR…"

Damn. As Ino's manager, what…

…Oh.

"I'LL HAVE YOU DIP THE COOKIES IN CHOCOLATE TOMORROW FOR TWO SHIFTS STRAIGHT!"

Ino paused, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'LL GET MY HANDS COVERED IN CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she wailed.

I grinned and hit her head with the frying pan.

NO I AM NOT KILLING HER.

Ino blinked rubbing her head, "Was I hyper again?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Ten-chan for hitting me."

My pleasure.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Guys lets go…" I muttered sleepily, opening my eyes, "We open in an hour…"

"Ten more minutes…"

"Half an hour more…"

"All right," Hinata yawned, sitting up and grabbing her toothbrush.

Out of the three of them, Hinata is probably the one that listens the most.

No screw that.

She's the one that listens at all.

"Ino, Sakura, get up. Now."

"No," they replied in unison, pulling their sleeping bags over their heads.

I sighed, pulling out a whisker, "Oi, I have a whisker, and it would loveeee to get in you hair…"

"WE'RE UP!" they cried, jumping out of the sleeping bags, hands over their heads, protecting their hair.

"ME FIRST!"

"ME!'

"NO ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom silently and returned to my room, "Ten-chan, you couldn't woken them up separately."

"…You know, you're smart."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I burst into the shop, "WE'RE… NOT…. LATE…."

"Yeah you are," Sasuke said, "Five minutes late."

"Oh shut up! Okay, start making bread and cookies," I stated, dropping my coat and putting on my apron, Sakura, Ino and Hinata following suit.

_Ching._

I turned around, eyes focused on the floor, "Sorry we're not…"

I stared at him.

Hell. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Black locks of hair, perfectly sculpted face, those eyes…

"Are you sure you're not in the wrong place? The modeling agency is right down the street."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm here for the position of a pastry chef?"

I get a hot pastry chef?

Sweet.

"Yeah! It's here!" I said happily, leading him back to the kitchen, "So… tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, I specialize in making pastries, I don't care about the pay."

…Yeah that's so much info.

I stepped into the kitchen, "Well, here's our kit—"

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata…sama?"

Hinata dropped the dough she was kneading, "Neji-niisan, what are you doing here?"

"Position as pastry chef."

Hinata gasped, her eyes glittering, "Thank God… making pastries is really hard! Hey Ten-chan," she turned to me, "Neji-niisan is a really good pastry chef! If you don't think he is, feel free to fire me!"

"NO, I'D NEVER FIRE YOU! But if you're that confident…" I turned to Neji and stuck out my hand, smiling warmly, "Welcome to Sweet Weapons, Neji."

He smirked, accepting my hand and shaking it firmly, "Much obliged, Tenten."

He's so damn hot!

**Author's Notes: Meh. Stab me. Okay. –deep breath- I'm gonna work like crazy, since I have nothing else to do. I'll work on FRL, there's 4 rules left, then WSC or 26 Days probably. SasuSaku fics… mm, I'll think about it. Review ploxy T-T**


	2. Stick Up His Ass

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Waii, thank you for all the nice reviews :DD Can't believe I got that many… -state of shock-**

**Chapter 2- Stick Up His Ass**

He's hot.

He's hot.

He's hot.

I kept staring at him.

Oh God, I get to work with a hot pastry chef.

And his pastries are damn good too.

"Tenten, I know I'm hot and all," he glanced over and smirked, "Please stop staring at me."

"Who's staring at you?"

"You."

I stuck out my tongue playfully, returning my attention to the dough and began kneading it, "So, what are your specialties?"

"Anything."

"Mm…" I flattened the dough and took a cookie cutter, "So, are you Hinata's brother?"

"Cousin."

"If I may ask, why do you call her Hinata-sama?"

"She's in the main house, I'm in the branch house," he said simply, "It's traditional to address main house members with 'sama'."

I started to sprinkle small shuriken and kunai shaped sprinkles onto the cookies, "So… how did you start to make pastries? Or cook in general."

"Traditional for branch house members to cook for main house."

God this guy doesn't talk a lot…

Which makes it all the better! I mean seriously, I've always been one for cold and stoic.

"Ten-chaaaaaan!" Ino called over from one of Hinata's cakes, "You and Neji look pretty cute together from over heree!"

"Oh shut up Ino."

"But it's truee!"

I turned around, a slight blush, "Chocolate. Now. Two hours."

Ino pouted and sulked, "So mean Tenten…"

I turned around and carefully placed the cookies onto a baking tray, "So Neji…"

"Hn."

I glanced over at him, and smiled slightly. He looked so hot, concentrating on the pastry he was making.

It was kind of like a turnover, with chocolate filling on the inside, and chocolate sauce dribbled on top in a zigzag pattern.

He glanced over, "Want one?"

I nodded and accepted it, taking a bite, nearly swooning, "Crap it's _delicious_…"

He smirked, "You like it then?"

"Yes!"

I grinned as I finished it, "Think you can make more of those? They'd be really hot."

He smirked again, "Of course."

"Ten-chan!" Hinata called, "One loaf of honey bread, three specialty cookies!"

I gently shoved the tray of cookies into the oven and pulled another one out, a steaming loaf of bread on it, "I need a bag! Naruto, get the cookies!"

I caught the plastic bag with grace, and shoved the bread inside, tying it and ran past Naruto, grabbing the bag of cookies, "Here you go, have a nice day and please come again!" I called as the customer left.

I wiped my hands on my apron slightly and returned to making more bread.

"So this is how you run the kitchen, eh?" he asked once I was within earshot.

I nodded, "Yup. Saturdays are our busiest days, so prepare to be told what to do."

He smirked and looked over, "I don't follow orders. But I like the way you keep order."

I grinned, "Great, because customers are pouring in. Go waiter."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

There are few times when I freak out.

One was when I got a 'B' on a test.

The other was when I caught someone nearly raping Ino in highschool.

And now I'm freaking out here.

"SHIKAMARU, DAMNIT YOU LAZY ASS, GET OUT THERE, TAKE ORDERS!" I screamed, then spun around, "EVERYONE, GET OUT THERE AND TAKE ORDERS, ONCE EVERYONE'S ORDERS HAVE BEEN TAKEN, COME BACK HERE! AND REMEMBER TO TELL THEM IT MAY TAKE A WHILE LONGER THAN USUAL, AND APOLOGIZE IF THEY MENTION IT!"

I glanced at Neji, "Oh come on Neji, I know you don't like to be told what to do but seriously I need…"

He shook his head, "Look out there and tell me, are there any girls that have 'Hyuuga Neji' spelled with their hair?"

I glanced, "No."

He sighed in relief and took a tray, "Good."

"Why?" I asked, taking off my hat and taking a tray as well.

"Fangirls."

"Oh."

I squeeze past Neji and find a table with a couple waiting, "Welcome to Sweet Weapons, our service is a bit slower than usual today, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah… what's the specialties?"

"Shuriken cookies, strawberry bubble milk," I replied automatically.

They look at the menu, "Hm… three shuriken cookies, and a bowl of clam chowder. Two spoons."

"All right… anything to drink?"

"Just water."

"All right," I said cheerfully, "Please accept my apologies if the orders take a while."

They smile, "It's fine. After all, I'm here with him/her…" they look at each other adoringly.

Right. This is where I leave.

I turn around and I see the weirdest thing ever.

Neji walking, or stumbling with two girls clinging onto him, and he's trying to get rid of him by smacking their heads with his tray, "GET OFF ME!"

"NEJI, NO HITTING CUSTOMERS!"

"THEY AREN'T CUSTOMERS, THEY'RE FANGIRLS!" he yelled back, clinging onto a counter, "GET OFF ME!"

"NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Oh God, I feel sorry for this guy.

I sighed and walked over, "Hello, sorry but please, do not cling onto any of our waiters no matter how hot they are."

They pout, "Butbut…"

"Do. Not. Cling. Onto. Them," I growled.

They let go and scrambled back to their table, cowering in fear.

Neji straightened up, "Thanks."

"Mmhm, now anyway, let's go back. You have orders, right?"

"Yes," he replied monotonously, walking back with me into the kitchen.

Once we reach there, he has to spoil my perfectly happy mood, "Did you really mean it when you said I was hot?"

Stupid guy.

"Well…….."

…Well basically he knows right.

He smirked, "I know already."

Stupid stupid arrogant bastard with a stick up his ass.

"Hey Neji, turn around."

He stared at me, but turned around, a full three-sixty.

I mocked confusion, "Funny, I don't see a stick sticking out of your ass."

He growled, "Tch."

"But I'm sure you have one!"

"…Tenten you…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Well better you than a fangirl."

Meh.

Oh. I never told you what the bakery looked like, did it? Haha…

I'm considered a tomboy. Therefore, I. Hate. Hot. Pink. I like pastel pink, but the bakery itself is mostly a beige place. There are certificates hung on the wall in light brown frames, and high on the wall, there's a blue stripe that runs around the room. In the back of the bakery, three fourths of the wall is… well, walled, and the remaining is the doorway, where we rush in and out. There's a large gap type thing with a glass window, so sometimes customers look in and watch us make the pastries and stuff.

There are… around 15 tables, four chairs at each. The tables are a classic brown, and the chairs are as well. They have seat cushions that say 'Sweet Weapons' with kunais and shurikens around the border. Fresh flowers in small vases are always on the table, and a small catalogue with everything we have to order, so once we reach them they can order right a way.

The door, or the front wall, isn't a wall, it's a glass wall, double doors in the middle, coat racks on either sides. There are also bar type tables on either side and three high chairs, in case the customers want to look out if there's a parade or something.

Now, the kitchen.

It's pretty huge. There's an island in the middle where the pastry chef, Neji, and I work. Rolling pins, whiskers, knives, cookie cutters, all those are there. On the left side of the room, that's where the ovens and stoves are, and next to it is the sink. Naruto and Sasuke's stations are there.

The back of it is where Hinata works, making the cakes. She has a nice view of the forest behind the bakery, and sometimes she starts daydreaming, but no worries, Ino and Sakura keep her on task.

Finally, the right side of the room is where we put finished products. They get shifted to the front of the room, closest to the bakery itself. The customers can peek in and estimate when their order will be ready.

There's a lounge to the right, restrooms to the left, and now I have to start screaming again, so please, excuse me.

"HYU. GAH. HE. NAH. TAH!" I yelled, "STOP DAYDREAMING AND MAKE THOSE CAKES!"

"H-HAI!" she yelled back, snapping out of her trance.

"SAKURA, INO, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE CUSTOMERS," I yelled through the door, "HINATA COULD USE SOME HELP DECORATING."

"GOT IT!"

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS!" I wailed, shaking him, "START SERVING BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Meh."

"SASUKE, NARUTO, MAKE THOSE ORDERS."

"TEMEE!"

"DOBE!"

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed, dumping flour on them, "MAKE THOSE ORDERS, SAVE YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS FOR LATER!"

"…..Fine."

"And Neji," I finally said, voice hoarse, "Pastries. Now."

He smirked, "Alright."

Hot hot hot ho…t…

I scooted next to Hinata, "Hey, he's the one you showed me in the picture, right?"

She nodded.

"……………………………………." I blushed and scooted back to my position.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—

"Tenten you have flour in your hair."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I slumped down, "Why're we getting so many customers these days?"

Everyone shrugged and sighed, "It's a lot of work though."

"Oi, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"DOBE."

"TEME."

"PISS-"

"OFF!"

I sighed, "So… there's still like seven hours until closing, right?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and grinned, "Neji made some good pastries."

"…………"

"With lots and lots and lots of sugar…"

"YA—"

"HOLD IT! YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE IF YOU PROMISE TO CLEAN THE BAKERY WHEN YOU'RE DONE."

"…….."

Ino gathered everyone into a small huddle, whispering.

Neji glanced at them, then at me, "Is she…"

"Yeah. She's weird that way."

Ino turned around, the rest of the staff behind her, hands on her hips, "OKAY! We'll do it!"

Neji shrugged, "They're on the counter."

"SUGAR RUSH!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I leaned against the door, "So Neji…"

"Hn."

I glanced over at him, "How can someone so damn cold like you have fangirls?"

"I'm cold, sexy, arrogant, hot and irresistible."

"Definitely arrogant."

He snorted and glanced over with an amused expression, "So Tenten…"

"Hm?"

"I heard from Hinata-sama that you said I was hot after seeing my picture."

…….._Hinata_ said that?

"She _did_?"

He nodded.

My fist twitched, "I'm gonna…"

He chuckled, "I told you."

I sighed, "So anyway, as your manager, I don't want you to look at me as some random fangirl. I admit, I do think you're hot—"

Silent snicker.

"But I'd rather be friends," I stuck out my hand, "Kay?"

He smirked and shook my hand firmly, "Of course. Friends."

He's. So. Dang. Hot!

"SO UM TENTEN, WE UM, KINDA MADE THE OVEN EXPLODE…" Ino called.

"…So Neji, I heard you're really smart…"

"I am but I have no clue about ovens. Go buy a new one."

"…Screw you."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I glared at them, "HOW. DO. YOU. MAKE. AN. OVEN. EXPLODE. WHEN. IT'S. NOT. ON!"

"…We're smart that way!"

Tenten groaned and slammed her head against the wall, "Well… you did a great job overall."

They beamed, "Yeah. We did, didn't we?"

"Cut the arrogance, it doesn't work for you guys."

I slumped down onto a chair, "Well we need a new oven… cough up the dough."

Everyone grumbled as they dug into their pockets and fished out—

Oh you don't know what the uniforms look like, do you?

Well let's start with the guys. Dark brown pants, black shoes, white shirt, always tucked in, maroon vest, and a black tie. The vest is always buttoned, as is the shirt.

The girls have a type of dress thing. It reaches down to… well, it ends somewhere between knee and mid-thigh, and it's dark blue. It kinda puffs out, and there are layering underneath, and it's also long sleeved. They wear black shoes, slight heels, and knee socks, white ones, with a maroon stripe across the top. They also wear a white apron which ends around two inches from the hem of the dress. For their hair, they have this kind of white lacy ribbon, and that's about it.

Me? Yeah I have a waitress uniform, I change into it whenever I'm waitering. But usually I wear a long apron, and, unfortunately, the same style dress they wear. The apron reaches to about my knees, and of course, the hat.

Why a dress?

Sakura and Ino whined about how I didn't wear a dress when they had to.

Later I found out they didn't mind at all, apparently wearing dresses 'flattered' me.

I still don't know if that's an insult or what.

Anyway, back on subject.

I counted the money silently, "We have enough… for a crappy oven."

I glanced at Neji, "So, Neji, pay up."

"Tch."

"Now."

"Make me."

"Why should I?"

"I have no responsibility whatsoever with breaking the oven, so therefore why should I pay?"

"…I hate you and your logic," I sighed and pulled out some crumpled bills, "Okay, enough for a decent oven. I went oven shopping last time so… Sakura and Naruto, go get an oven," I stated, shoving the money into their hands and pushing them outside, "I KNOW EXACTLY HOW MUCH THERE IS, AND NO GETTING RAMEN OR MAKE-UP."

"DAMN!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Finally._

A day that's normal.

We're all lounging around, only five people need to be served.

There's music playing in the background, giving the bakery a warm feeling, and the couples are chatting away, while the rest of the staff are lounging around, leaning against the counter, chatting. Actually only Neji and I are working. They wanted a chocolate Danish, in the making by Neji, kunai style bread, me, and four bubble teas, already served.

I think cookies too, but Sakura's serving them right now.

I straightened up and put the bread into the oven gently, smiling as a warm aroma began to fill the room.

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Are you dating?"

I spun around, "I just broke up with someone."

He glanced over, "Really."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Seems like someone like you would be dating right now," he said simply, dribbling icing over the Danish.

I tilted my head, "You then?"

"No. Too many fan girls, none of them are really my type."

Well, I think _someone_ has a stick up his ass.

I knew someone as hot as him would come with prices.

Damn.

**Author's Notes: Lalalaaa, I had time for this after finishing moment 78… -stretches- This'll probably go on hiatus now. Since I get to go on hiatus, let's see if you can meet me crazy request: 100 reviews. LOL, stab me, kill me, but please, do review first :D**


	3. Pastry Chef X Manager

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

……………………………………**..-utter silence- Okay, the one hundreth reviewer was Elonrae Arevn**,** so thank her and whoever reviews after her for this chapter. Don't ask me what I said when it actually reached 100 reviews. Do. Not. Ask. And for the lack of italics, it's because this version of Microsoft word doesn't have italics. Or spellcheck. And I said NT100 isn't gonna be updated, I never said anything about everything else :D ANDD….**

**WARNING. CURSING. MAJOR. CURSING. THE SWEAR VERSION OF FUDGE.**

**Chapter 3- Pastry Chef X Manager**

"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU DAMN HOE, GIMME BACK THOSE HAIR PINS!"

I glared at him, breathing heavily, cheeks probably red, hair astray.

Damn him for stealing my special pins.

He smirked, "Make me."

"Give. Them. Now."

He glanced at them, "What if I say no?"

Okay Tenten, deep, calming breaths…

Inhale!

Exhale…

Inha—

"Tenten, are you hyperventilating?"

"No Neji I'm not, it's okay you don't have to worry."

"Good because I wasn't worrying."

"Damn bastard."

A rather hot one too…

I put a hand on my chest, "Chocolate. Now. Five hours."

The rest of the staff turned around and stared, "Shit Neji, give her back those pins, five hours at chocolate is pure hell."

Neji smirked and leaned in until we were dangerously close.

If I just moved forward a little I could probably kiss…

NONO TENTEN, BAD THOUGHTS.

I'M AN INNOCENT LITTLE ANGEL.

THAT'S A DEVIL IN DISGUISE.

Neji's smirked stayed intact as I felt myself begin to heat up at the closeness, "I don't think you want me to go dip the biscuits in chocolate."

"Y-yes I do."

Damnit. Stuttering.

"You don't because," he grinned sadistically and let our noses brush, "You don't want me to leave your side, do you?" he whispered mockingly.

"…………………."

…This brings back bad memories.

Neji pulled back and straightened up, he was, after all, three to four inches taller than me, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Damn you arrogant bastard," I breathed, my cheeks flaming up and tears welling up at my eyes, "I'm… I'm going to go outside. Hinata, take charge," I mumbled and pushed past everyone, furiously wiping away tears.

XxOoOoOoOxX 

I leaned against sat down on a wooden bench a fair distance away from the bakery.

Damn him. Who gives him the right to play with my emotions?

"Tenten."

"Go away."

Neji sighed and stood in front of me, "Come back."

"Make me."

"Hinata-sama is screaming her lungs out at Sasuke and Naruto."

"Good for her vocals."

"Just come back."

"No."

Neji sighed again, "What did I do?"

"It's none of your business," I snapped, wiping away another tear, "Just go away. Stop worrying."

"I can't not worry, you're my manager."

"Well, as your manager I'm telling you to go away."

"Tenten," he said firmly, "Tell me what I did. I'll stop doing it."

I looked up and glared, "It's none of your business."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," he paused and offered a hand, "Tomorrow's a day off, right? Bakery is getting some renovations, checks for leakages and stuff. I'll take you out tomorrow."

"On a date?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…Please?" he asked monotonously through gritted teeth.

I cracked a smile as my anger dissipated, "…Okay," I said, accepting his hand.

This guy can be such an arrogant bastard.

…He can make me feel so much better by asking me out to something romantic in the most unromantic guy.

Great. I'm a simple girl who likes a complicated guy.

Great. Just---

WAIT WAIT WAIT, NO I DON'T LIKE HIM.

XxOoOoOoOxX 

I. Have. NEVER. Spent so much time getting dressed.

It doesn't help that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are here.

"TENTENNNNNNNNNNN, COME OUTTTT!"

I stepped out, "I hate you guys."

"Tenten, hot pink doesn't look that good on you."

"No duh," I sigh and look around my room, various clothes scattered.

Prom dresses, suits, t-shirts, tanks, jeans, spaghetti straps, camis, capris, shorts, shawls, socks, fish nets, tube tops, skirts, skorts, dresses, Halloween costumes, overalls, long sleeves, mid sleeves, what looked suspiciously like a guy's boxer, and what looked like oversized underwear that Ino called shorts were scattered everywhere.

"…" I sighed and open my closet, "Can't I just wear what I usually wear?"

"NO! IT'S YOUR FIRST DATE AFTER A BREAK UP!"

Hinata looked around and smiled lightly, "Guys, Tenten's right, she should wear what she wears. Neji-niisan wouldn't like it if she went in something she would usually never wear.

Thank you Hinata!

"But he likes the colors gray, brown, and black on girls."

HINATA YOU TRAITOR.

"Plain colors," Ino frowned thinking, "But they all look good on Tenten."

Oh. God. No. Please, nonono, God, I know you and I aren't best buddies but c'mon, what about a truce?

"INO THE FASHIONISTA, AND HER ASSISTANTS, SAKURA AND HINATA ARE HERE!"

You know what God? I get the message.

I hate you too.

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"Hey."

Neji turned around, "Hey. Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

I was wearing a black, what Ino called a headband, but look more like an oversized satin ribbon. It was tied like a bandana, right behind my bangs, and it trailed down to around midback. I wore a gray midsleeve shirt, v-neck, the first two buttons of five buttons unbuttoned, thanks to Sakura saying something about 'flirtatiousness'.

Please. Do I ever flirt? It came close to showing cleavage, but, psh, yeah like I'd let that happened.

Finally, brown gauchos, swishing as I walked. They were actually pretty comfy. And a pair of golden slippers. Ish.

Neji was wearing baggy jeans, gym shoes, a white t-shirt, and a blue checkered one that was unbuttoned, showing the white one underneath.

…He doesn't look that bad…

"You're not bad yourself."

"Tch. Hanabi."

I smiled lightly and walked towards him, "So, where to?"

He glanced over and smirked, "What about some coffee?"

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"Isn't this place expensive…?" I asked slowly, looking around.

He shrugged and took a sip, "Not that much."

I stirred the drink and looked around, "So…"

Awkward silence.

God I wish Hinata was here, she might…

"Pst! Ten-chan!"

…The hell?

"Um I dropped my shoe."

Neji stared at me, "Oh… kay…"

I grinned and slid off my chair, "Hina-chan!"

Hinata grinned, "Sakura and Ino are beneath other tables watching too! Neji-niisan… well I don't know but—OW!" she shrieked.

"What happened?"

"…Tenten did I just kick you?"

"N--- I mean yes! Yes you kicked me! ME, NOT HINATA, YOU KICKED ME!"

"……….Sorry?"

"It's fine!"

"Does it take that long to find a shoe?"

"Yeah."

"Should I help?"

"NO."

I sighed, "Okay Hinata, what's up?"

Hinata glared at Neji's foot, rubbing her back, "Neji-niisan is usually cold or distant, so if he ignores you, it doesn't mean he doesn't like you. I think he does because he's spoken with you a lot and--- OW!"

"Hinata-sama I know you're down there. And by the way, Haruno, Yamanaka, while you conceal yourselves, sticking your head out doesn't work very well."

"…….Dang."

I sighed and sat in my chair while Hinata crawled out from under the table, grinning sheepishly, "G-gomen, Neji-niisan, we were checking on Tenten…"

"Yeah! And um, we'll be going now!" Sakura said, grabbing Ino and Hinata.

"Hey Ten-channnn!" Ino called.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, if he kisses you, OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

"YAMANAKA INO, YOUR PAYCHECK HAS JUST BEEN CUT IN HALF."

"DAMN."

XxOoOoOoOxX 

"It's so pretty!" I squeaked, running up to the huge fountain, a huge grin on my face.

Obviously the fountain was huge, it was… well, HUGE. I… can't describe it. You know, like those things you have to see for yourself? But there were angels and devils, harps and pitchforks in the fountain itself. It's… I just can't describe it.

"I take it you like it then."

"Yes!"

"I knew you would."

Stupid arrogant jerk.

Well, that doesn't matter because he brought me to a pretty place.

…Did I tell you I'm a sucker for pastries and water?

Oh don't look at me like that. I am!

"Hey Tenten."

"Yeah Neji?"

"You're wet."

"No I'm--- HYUUGA NEJI!" I screamed as he pushed me. I had tripped over the ledge and…

…Yeah. I landed in the water.

"YOU STUPID JERK!"

"I told you you were wet."

Good thing I'm not wearing white. Or a thin shirt. Luckily he can't see anything.

Neji chuckled as he offered me his hand and pulled me out, watching as I wrung out my clothes, or tried to. "I'm always right."

"Stupid arrogant bastard."

"My place is nearby. Let's go there."

"All right."

Thank GOD he can't see my—

"By the way, I can see your bra."

DAMN YOU GOD.

ONCE I BECOME THE SATAN, I WILL MAKE SURE HELL DOMINATES YOUR LITTLE HEAVEN. YOU WILL SER—

"Tenten we're here. And why are you screaming at God, saying Hell will dominate, and pointing at the sky?"

…….Dang.

"…Nothing…."

I followed Neji through the Hyuuga gates and into the estate. Yeah I've been here lots of times, Hinata lives here but…

…I've never been here, walking through the door with a hot and irresistible guy that pushed me into the water before.

The Hyuuga estate was, obviously, huge. It was white overall, and blue shutters and doors, with golden brass handles. There were three entrances, each with blue double doors, and two potted plants next to them. Stairs lead up to the balcony type thing in front of the doors, and columns on the two front corners.

Three entrances. Just like how the Hyuuga house was like a rectangle with three sides, one on the front part, the main entrance, one on the left wing, one on the right. There were about 40 windows between each door, yes that's how huge the house was. There were also large arch windows and such. Overall, the Hyuuga house was huge, pretty, and elegant.

Believe me. If I explained described everything, you'd be bored to death and—

Since when did clothes fly into my face?

"NEJI."

"Change. Unless you want to walk around like that."

I glanced down and flushed.

…Crap, damn Ino for making me wear her undergarments.

"I'll be in the bathroom."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I sighed and I gently wiped my stomach area and frowned. Damn Neji.

I turned around and glanced at my wet clothes before slipping on the clothes Neji gave me.

This feels…

…

………

God. NO.

"HYUUGA NEJI, I DO NOT WEAR KIMONOS."

"Live with it, you're having dinner here. Kimonos required."

"FREAK."

"By the way Tenten… while you were wet, I noticed something…"

"…What?"

"…What… bra size do you wear?"

"YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!"

"Now now, watch your tongue. Such a word shouldn't be… WHAT THE FUCK, THAT WAS MY NOSE! TENTEN!"

"OWNED NEJI. YOU WERE OWNED BY YOUR MANAGER, WHAT NOW!"

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE, DINNER STARTS IN TWO HOURS, AND IN THOSE TWO HOURS I AM GOING TO—"

"WHAT, RAPE ME? HA, AS IF YOU COULD!"

"NO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"I'M YOUR MANAGER."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN."

"YOUR UNCLE WOULD."

"TENTEN!"

**Author's Notes: I typed this in a semi-hurry, because it went over 100, and I'm a girl of my word. Ish. I was going to put in a flashback, but then again I didn't have the italics… Yes, I may be rushing into the plot a little but…**

…**FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER!**

**EDIT: I do have italics, I'm gonna save the flashback for later :D**


	4. Irresistible Pastry Chef

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**THIS CHAPTER ES PERVYYYY! LOL, okay you were so warned. **

**EDIT: I revised it, tried to make Neji look less like a manwhore, tried to make this fit into the T-rating again. **

**EDIT AGAIN: Okay okay, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE PERVERTEDNESS, SKIP. THIS. CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT HAVE THAT MUCH TO DO WITH THE PLOT. IF YOU SKIP IT, IT IS OKAY. IF YOU DON'T NOTICE THIS EVEN WITH BOLDED FONT AND IN CAPITALS, THEN YOUR FLAME WILL NOT EVEN BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. Okay that last part was unneeded, but whatever. Yes I KNOW Neji is uncharacteristically horny and OoC in this chapter, he acts like a manwhore, but he was drunk. Drunk, okay. Yeah, drunk off Sprite, sue me if you wanna. HE IS DRUNK, AND THAT IS MY EXCUSE FOR HIS OOCNESS.**

**Chapter 4- Irresistible Pastry Chef **

"Tenten."

"Hiashi-san."

"Neji."

"What?"

"NEJI."

"FINE. Hanabi-san."

I looked up at Hiashi-san, "So… dinner…?"

"Oh right. We're going out."

"Really?" I asked, glancing up, "But isn't Neji a good cook?"

Hiashi smirked lopsidedly, "He's excels at pastries, Hinata excels at cakes. They're both terrible at actual meals."

"…Hiashi-sama, she really didn't have to know that."

NEJI YOU SUCKER.

"So Hiashi-san," I asked as he stood up, "Um…"

…Crap, I so should've thought about this.

"Neji, help her up," Hiashi instructed as Hinata and Hanabi followed him out the door.

"You heard the old man. Help me up," I said crossly.

"Get up yourself."

"I can't. This stupid kimono is too heavy."

"Weakling."

"…I'll tell you my bra size?"

"…Okay," he grinned pervertedly as he offered me his hand, "So…"

I sighed, "Well I wear…"

"………….."

I looked up and grinned, "I'm not telling you yet!"

"…TENTEN!" he called as I ran through the door and jumped into the car.

Or, I would have if he didn't catch me after I took like three steps.

Damn kimono.

"Fine, don't tell me," he picked me up and began to walk towards the door.

I really really didn't expect him to give up that easily.

I stepped into the car and sat down next to Hinata, Neji took the seat behind us with Hanabi next to her, Hiashi sat in front next to the chauffer.

….

…….

Right. Hyuugas don't talk.

Okay Tenten!

"SO," I said loudly, causing a lot of them to jump slightly, "Um…"

"………………."

"Er… what's… up?" I asked feebly.

"The ozone layer is up," Neji muttered, staring out the window.

"I don't need your brilliance, genius," I hissed at him.

"Hey Tenten-san," Hanabi leaned over and grinned at me, "You work with Neji-niisan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is he good?"

"Yeah he's pretty good."

"Really? I didn't know he had it in him…"

……….Wait had it in……

"………Are you asking me if Neji's good at… _sex_?" I squeaked, staring at her.

She grinned, "Yep!"

"…….Do you have like… a cousin complex or something?!"

"EW NO! Because well, if Neji stays out for a night and comes back the next morning, there's usually a girl following him, wailing something like 'STAY WITH MEEEEEEE!'"

"…..Neji are you a manwhore?"

"No."

"Usually no," Hanabi ignored him, "I think the girls get him drunk or something. Or they chain him down and rape him."

………..Wow.

"We're here," Hinata suddenly said, hiding her smile.

I am so asking Hinata for details later.

Okay! So let's get dinner over… with…

………………

"We're at… McDonalds," I said slowly.

"…Yup!" Hanabi said happily as she skipped into the fast food restaurant, "We love McDonalds!"

…………What.

The.

Hell?

"…You can't be serious," I muttered, "We're all in formal kimonos and we're eating at a fast food restaurant."

Neji shrugged, "Well we are."

I sighed and let him lead me into McDonalds. I never really liked this place, it's all fat and…

Holy _fuck_.

"……….Hyuuga-san…………." I said slowly, staring at the restaurant.

Well yeah McDonalds is always crowded with people. But different people.

Not fricken long haired white eyed people.

"Did you… _rent Mcdonalds_?" I squeaked.

Hiashi nodded, "The Hyuuga family has many members."

…He rented a fast food restaurant.

…………………Is this guy insane?

"Ten-chan," Hinata whispered, pulling at my sleeve lightly, "You should sit by Neji-niisan in that booth."

"…Why can't I sit with you?" I whined softly.

"…I'll… sit across from you?"

"Why do I have to sit next to him?"

"…Because you're his date!" Hinata grinned evilly as she pushed me into the booth, somehow over Neji who was sitting on the edge.

Unfortunately I didn't get to avoid sitting on his lap.

"…Tenten."

"…I swear, I didn't plan this."

"It's fine but… would you mind getting your ass off me?"

"…Freak," I muttered as I moved over and sat down, leaning against the wall. Hinata took the seat across from me and Hanabi sat next to her.

……..Egh. I feel um… weird with all these white eyes staring at me.

"How did Hiashi-san rent this place anyway? It's always crowded," I said, looking around for any signs of a non-Hyuuga customer.

"Hyuugas own this one."

"Really?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai. Haven't you ever noticed the cashiers before?"

No. All I do is scream my order, shove the money in their face, wait for my food then walk off.

I mean, who stares at a cashier's face?

Unless it's a hot cashier…

"What, you'd stare at a hot cashier, Tenten?" Hanabi asked, sipping her sprite through her straw.

…Crap, I just have to stop talking aloud.

"…Well, who wouldn't?" I smiled nervously, twisting the fabric of the kimono between my fingers.

Damnit.

Hinata HELP ME.

Hinata blinked before smiling, "Ten-chan's right though."

Thank _God_.

"But it is rude."

…Hinata, your paycheck has just SO been reduced.

"Here's your order," an older Hyuuga grumbled, dropping a tray onto the table, "Eat it or die."

………..Well, that gets the message across.

I gingerly took hamburger and stared at it.

Ew. The grease.

"…Can I have your salad?" I asked Neji softly.

"…Why?"

"…I don't like greasy foods."

"What, does it look like I do?"

"Maybe."

Neji sighed, "Just eat it, it won't kill you."

You never know Neji. You never know.

I glared at him and picked up the hamburger, staring at it before I brought it to my mouth.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

I took a bite and closed my eyes, trying not to look too…

……Oh _God_.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Neji's P.O.V. **

Damnit. If I knew she would throw up when she had greasy foods I would've given her my salad.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked nervously, knocking the door.

Groan.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you need medicine?"

Another groan.

"N-no. I-I'm fine."

…And I feel like I'm responsible for this…

"Neji this is all your fault!" she called from inside the bathroom.

"…Shut up…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V. **

Fricken.

Ass.

Made me throw up.

"Ten-chan… are you okay?" Hinata asked sympathetically as she watched me hold my stomach and double over.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oi, Tenten."

"Whaddya want Neji?"

"…Can you go with me back to the bakery?"

"Right now? I just threw up."

"You're fine. Now let's go."

"I didn't even say yes!"

"You just said it. Now, let's go."  
**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So," I started, turning my back towards him and against the refrigerator, "Why'd you wanna come back here after closing hours?"

"…Tenten, do you like me?"

"…No. I like you as a friend, but further than that, no."

"I think you're lying."

"I think I'm telling the truth."

I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance, turning around, "Neji, I think I know when I'm telling the truth and…"

WHOOSH.

"N-Neji!" I squeaked as he turned around abruptly and pressed me to the refrigerator, "G-get off me!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"_Excuse_ me? My sex life is none of your business!"

"So you are?"

"NO. I'm fricken 21! I'm not a virgin anymore! Why do you ca---"

He leaned in suddenly and kissed me roughly, tugging lightly at the obi behind my back. "Good," he whispered as he pulled back, "I don't like the ones that scream."

"…………HYUUGA NEJI, I AM YOUR BOSS and are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"…Pretty much… yes?"

I raised an eyebrow intelligently, "Give me three reasons why I should."

He grinned and tightened his grip on my wrists, holding them above my head, "One, you're secretly attracted to me. Two, you're attractive. Three, I'm damn sexy and irresistible."

"…Are you saying that I secretly have a crush on you, and that I'm pretty, and that you're irresistible?"

"Yes."

"…Stupid arrogant…"

I squealed involuntarily as he um. Touched my ass?

…………….WHAT.

"NEJI."

He grinned again and leaned in, brushing his lips by my ear lightly, "I'm irresistible. Admit it. By the way, I should tell you I'd like to be your friend only, therefore I have no romantic feelings towards you."

"…Oh, so you don't like me, but I'm the single girl that's not family or a fangirl, and you like sex?"

"…Maybe…?"

"…Stupid… fricken…"

I squealed involuntarily again as my obi loosened, my kimono opening slightly, "N-Neji! Stop it! I'm going to charge you with rape!"

"It won't be rape if you're willing."

"But I'm not!" I whined, trying to keep my kimono closed with one hand.

"I think you are," he grinned and kissed me gently this time.

You know like…

Well, not like teens that make out. Not like those wet sloppy kisses.

Or a light one.

Or a rough one.

It's like… a kiss that felt like he loved me, but then he didn't. Well… like bitter chocolate. It's sweet, but it's still bitter in a way.

…Well what the hell he's a good kisser…

"N-Neji!" I blushed furiously, "Get your hand away from my ass!"

He smirked against the skin on my neck, "So are you still going to charge me with rape?"

…….Damnit this guy really is irresistible…

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

Oh.

My.

_God_.

I cannot _believe_ I had sex with my _pastry chef_.

In the _kitchen_, where everyone works.

………………………………….I am so screwed, aren't I?

Yes I am. Damnit Tenten, self control…

I stared down at the crème brulee I was preparing for a customer.

Okay… put your soul and heart into it…

_"Oh God Neji…" _

NO, DAMNIT.

"So um Neji, about last night…"

He looked over, "What about last night? I remember having dinner, sending you home, then going home myself."

…………What?

NEJI YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK.

I stared at him, "Didn't you remember what we… er… did?"

"Did what?"

"…………DID YOU GET DRUNK OFF SPRITE OR SOMETHING?!"

"Maybe…"

"TENTEN."

"NEJI."

"TEN-CHAN."

"DUDE."

The two of us turned around, "Yeah?"

Ino broke through the crowd of the staff and held up a video tape, grinning proudly, "Didn't know you had it in you, Tenten."

"What…?"

"Dude Neji," Naruto and Kiba groaned, "How come you get to bed her when you've only known her for like a week?"

…THE HELL…

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I squeaked.

Sakura grinned, "Tenten. There are _surveillance cameras_ in the kitchen."

………………………………….

"Oh…. Shit…" I said slowly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"So Tenten," Hinata grinned, "Is there a reason for this?"

…How the hell do I get myself out of this one?

**Author's Notes: NEJI DOES NOT LIKE TENTEN. TENTEN DOES NOT LIKE NEJI EITHER. They're still friends. And Neji isn't a manwhore. Tenten isn't a slut. Neji's just really really really good at seducing Tenten. And Tenten um… makes Neji feel like he's seventeen with hormones:D AND THEY ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER. Yet. :D **

**EDIT: I left the kitchen scene alone, oh come on people at least I didn't give you a fricken' lemon. I think the last part ticked most people off because Neji was talking like a manwhore… so… the explanation is: Hyuuga Neji gets drunk off Sprite. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter five :D **

**EDIT AGAIN: If I get anymore reviews complaining about this, see it this way: I didn't give you a whole lemon scene right? Or lime? I only hinted he um... touched... her, and he kissed her. Kissing is not that bad. All my fics have kissing in them. And I didn't give you a detailed explanation of what they really did. So be thankful, okay? Agh, maybe I will move this into M because so many people say it's too perverted... -sighs-**


	5. Rejected Confession

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Mm… I wanna speed things up a bit… And I apologize again for anyone who was seriously offended by the last chapter. The rating is now officially between 'T' and 'M'. If you still can't handle it, by all means, please stop reading this story.**

**Chapter 5- Rejected Confession**

"Sooooooooooo?"

"What's on that tape?" Neji asked bluntly, staring at it.

Oh God this guy…

"N-nothing!" I squeaked, grabbing the tape from Ino's hand, "U-uh, back to work!"

"…….."

"NOW."

Everyone gave me a strange look before they headed off to their stations, giving each other weird looks.

Like… communication… looks…

Oh dangit.

"AND NO COMMUNICATION LOOKS EITHER."

"DAMNIT!"

"Tenten, what's on that tape," Neji glared at me while eyeing the tape behind my back.

"Nothing!"

"…I don't believe you."

"Really? Well what if I told everyone that you get drunk off Sprite?"

"………."

Burn. I gotcha.

"……Fine. This never happened," he gave me a suspicious look as he took the rolling pin beside the cookie cutters and began to flatten out dough.

Must.

Discard.

Video.

DAMN SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Oh God, how I love fire…

I smiled and watched the tape melt.

It created an awful smell but…

"Tenten, what was on that tape?" Neji hissed into my ear.

…………………………………..

"N-nothing!" I squeaked, jumping away from him.

"I did something last night when I was drunk, didn't I?"

"……….Maybe…….."

Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Whatever I did, I probably didn't mean it."

I stared at him, "Believe me Neji. I really hope you didn't mean it."

"Then what'd I do? Sleep with you?" he snorted, "I'd never get that drunk…"

I felt myself heat up immediately. It's so annoying when people guess the truth but they don't think it's true, isn't it?

"A-anyway Neji, let's get back to work!" I grinned and headed left.

"Tenten."

"What?"

"…The bakery is in the other direction."

"…I so knew that."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

We walked back to the bakery together in a stony silence. I clasped and unclasped my hands behind my back nervously, my palms warm with sweat, and I was staring down at the ground while Neji, being the stupid jerk he is, had his hands in his pockets, walking along, head up high like nothing was wrong.

Stupid jerk… part of me wants him to feel the shame and humiliation from last night, but knowing him….

_"I knew it. It'd only be a matter of time before you fell for me like all the other girls."_

HYUUGA NEJI YOU DAMN JERK!

WHAM.

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN?" Neji roared, as he covered his nose with his hand, and backed away, staring at me.

"…Wait…."

…Wait, what happened?

I stared at my still clenched fist.

…Wait, your fist is clench when you punch someone so…

………….Oh dang.

"I'M SO SORRY NEJI!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? WHY AM I A DAMN JERK!"

"I-IT'S NOTHING! I'M SO SORRY!"

I grabbed a tissue from my purse and gave it to him, groaning to myself as he wiped the blood off his face.

I so have to stop talking aloud…

"Yes Tenten I agree. Stop talking aloud."

"Damnit."

I rubbed my hands together nervously before gathering enough courage to look up, "A-are you okay?"

"You just punched my nose. Whaddya think?"

"Well, I was kinda… really… soooooooorta hopin' that you would forgive me."

"…Well in that case, I do."

"GOOD! Cuz if you didn't you might make crappy pastries and make customers stop coming!"

"…You know, that is a good idea…"

"HYUUGA NEJI DON'T YOU DARE."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So… you… don't need surgery right?"

"Tenten, your fist or your arm strength isn't nearly strong enough to break my nose."

"Shut up! I was worried!" I replied indignantly, whipping my head to glare at him.

He glanced over with an amused expression, "Really now. Just worried?"

"……..YES, just worried."

"What was that pause for then?"

"Your genius thing gets really annoying."

"I know."

I took in a huge breath, "So Neji… you don't remember anything about last night?"

"I woke up with a disgustingly sweet hangover from Sprite this morning. I was drunk Tenten. I don't remember everything."

Thank.

The.

Lord.

"…Tenten."

"What?"

"You passed the bakery."

"Oh."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sometimes I love working at my bakery.

Sometimes I hate it.

Like right now.

"NARA, STOP SLEEPING AND START WAITERING, HARUNO, YAMANAKA, STOP FLIRTING WITH CUSTOMERS, UZUMAKI, UCHIHA, STOP BEING GAY WITH EACH OTHER, HINATA, STOP COWERING. DAMNIT EVERYONE, DO YOUR DAMN JOBS OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAID THIS MONTH!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!" I roared back, "NOW DO YOUR JOBS!"

"THREE SUGAR COOKIES!"

"FOUR BUBBLE TEAS."

"ONE STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE."

"SEVEN SERVINGS OF RAMEN!"

"NARUTO, YOUR LUNCH BREAK IS THREE HOURS AWAY!"

"FINE. THREE SERVINGS OF RAMEN."

"A LOAF OF BANANA BREAD FOR TAKE-OUTTTT!"

I groaned as I squeezed past the customers and into the back of the kitchen, "Does anyone do their job anymore?"

"If it's punching someone's nose, then yes."

"Am I forgiven for that or not?"

"Yes you are. I just love to annoy you though."

"I hate you."

"I do too."

I grabbed my hat and put it on, rolled up my sleeves, secured my… apron…

Damn apron.

"I'll do that for you," Neji muttered, stepping behind me and tied my apron securely, "There."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

I grabbed some dough and began to knead it, and shouted random orders at the same time.

"SOMEONE HELP HINATA WITH THOSE CAKES!" I yelled as I caught sight of Hinata whimpering slightly at the fact she had to make more than a dozen cakes, then turned to Neji, "Should you help your cousin?"

"She can handle it."

"UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, I SAID STOP BEING GAY WITH EACH OTHER."

"WE'RE NOT!"

"DOBE WON'T LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!"

"NARUTO, LEAVE SASUKE'S DAMN HAIR ALONE!"

"BUT IT'S A CHICKEN BUTT."

"Uchiha's hair is a duck butt…" Neji muttered.

"Sakura, hurry up and serve those drinks, the customers are going to get pissed off," I muttered, then whipped around, "NEJI DON'T START ON SASUKE'S HAIR."

…………………..

"……THAT CAME OUT WRONG."

"SEE SASUKE-TEME? EVEN NEJI AGREES YOUR HAIR IS A CHICKEN BUTT!"

"SHUT UP! SAKURA, SERVE THOSE DRINKS!"

"And damn you Neji," I glared at him, "Don't start on Sasuke's hair."

"Hn."

I hurriedly dipped the biscuits in chocolate, then threw them into a pan of vanilla powder for Neji to cover them with the powder and then drizzle dark chocolate over it.

Am I making you hungry?

Yes?

Too bad, come again another day. Today is way too hectic.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Are you serious?" I grinned stupidly at the phone, even though I was alone at home, "Sakura, that's great!"

"YES!" Sakura squealed over the phone, "Sasuke-kun asked me out!"

"What'd you say?"

"I was going to say yes but…"

"……..BUT? SAKURA, you've had a crush on him for years!"

"Yeah but Naruto suddenly appeared. I think he heard everything and he looked so sad… so I…"

"……..You rejected Uchiha Sasuke."

"NO. I said I'd think about it! Sasuke-kun looked kinda down, but Naruto looked a bit happier."

"Sakura, I thought you hated Naruto."

"I do! Well… I like him as a friend. He's really sweet."

"Sooo, how's Hinata coping with the fact Naruto's in love with you?"

"Mm… she seems fine with it. She's getting along awfully well with Kiba…" I could literally see her smirk mischievously.

"Mm… Ino?"

"Flirting with Shikamaru… but there's a girl Temari that comes to the bakery really often… and she always demands Shikamaru as her waiter…"

"Whoaaaa. So, Sasuke and Naruto like you, Ino and this Temari girl like Shikamaru, and Hinata likes Naruto but she and Kiba are getting alone really really well?"

"Yeah! You forgot yourself."

"What about myself?"

"Tenten, you _did it with Hyuuga Neji._"

"He was drunk! And I wasn't thinking clearly! I had a hamburger so I threw up!"

"Sure sure Tenten… anyway, 'night, I have to think about this."

"All right. See you tomorrow at work."

"Bye!"

I replaced the phone in the receiver gently, then curled up in my bed under the heavy covers.

I'm fine with my friends getting their ideal guys. They'll be happy and so will I. I'm not disturbed by the fact that I'll die alone.

Nope, not at…

Okay I admit it. One of my goals in life is to find a boyfriend.

_"DAMNIT TENTEN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA NEJI, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Neji's P.O.V.**

"Neji-niisan… what happened to your nose…?" Hinata asked softly as we neared the Hyuuga compound.

"Tenten punched me."

"……." Hinata stopped suddenly and whirled in front of me, "Neji-niisan, what did you do to her? Ten-chan doesn't punch people for no reason."

"Yes she does. She called me a damn jerk and then she punched me. I don't even know what I did…"

"...Well then, you did something," Hinata decided and rung the doorbell.

"…Tell me."

"…Tell you what?"

"You know something about me that I don't. Tell. Me. Now."

"It's nothing Neji-niisan," Hinata smiled innocently, "You were drunk anyway."

"….What did I do to her?" I growled, clenching my fist.

Hinata's smile slowly widened as she noticed how pissed off I was getting, "My Neji-niisan… why are you getting so worked up over what you did to Ten-chan?"

I paused and let my fist relax, "N-nothing. We're just friends," I said and entered the house as soon as the door opened.

"_Just_ friends?" Hinata called.

"Yes. _Just_ friends."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Hey Neji," Tenten greeted as I walked into the kitchen, "Why're you here so early?"_

_"Bored."_

_Tenten raised an eyebrow with an amused expression, "Neji, you don't just come to bakeries at five in the morning because you're bored."_

_"Well I do."_

_I left my coat on the coat rack in an undignified manner and loosened the tie, earning a scowl from Tenten._

_"NEJI."_

_"What? It's choking me."_

_"…Fine, but redo it 10 minutes before we open."_

_"Fine fine."_

It seems normal, doesn't it? I walk into the kitchen two hours before we actually open, and we have a normal conversation.

The next conversation we had would change everything.

Damnit.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

Neji's a good guy.

He's sweet, okay not really, well… he's everything I want in a guy.

I was used to hiding my feelings all the time, so I was fine with being his friend.

But unfortunately the next conversation we had turned everything around.

"_I love you."_

"…_I don't."_

**Author's Notes: I know who said what, one other person does too. It might be easy to guess, but psh. Tried to make it seem like.. well, like you couldn't tell who liked the other person first. Probably seemed like Tenten said it first because she unconsciously thought about Neji. But Neji's getting worked up because he thought he might've done something bad to her. Think about that :D OKAY, COUPLE POLLS. Your choices are…**

_**NaruSaku**_

_**SasuSaku**_

_**KibaHina**_

_**NaruHina**_

_**InoShika**_

_**TemaShika**_

**I almost can't believe I was stupid enough to ask if you wanted NaruSaku or SasuSaku. I know SasuSaku'll probably win but… NaruSaku is cutee too T-T I'm um… rooting… for InoShika because I normally don't type Temari that much. But hell, I can type TemaShika. EDIT: I know 35 people can't review this chapter. You can either review anonymously, I dunno if that'll work, or send a PM.**


	6. Rejection In The Air

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Ho. Lee. Shit. I should so put couple polls in more often if I get that many reviews… -still in a state of shock-**

**Lawl, I kept a lot of you waiting… probably pissed off at me too :D Eheh… Mm… who confessed first? Well…**

**FIRST, YOU GET TO KNOW WHICH COUPLES WON. SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTema I guess, they ended up tying I think oO **

**Chapter 6- Rejection In the Air**

"_I love you."_

"…_Well I don't."_

Yeah. It happened.

I cannot believe it. It just had to happen didn't it?

This is just so unfair. Why's it always me? I mean seriously…

…This just isn't _fair_.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Rewind to when the conversation started**

Neji turned to me, "Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I let the bowl and whisker I was holding crash to the ground as I stared at him, "…Well I don't."

Silence.

I fidgeted and bent down to clean up the mess, "I-I'm sorry Neji, but… I don't… love you."

I reached for a towel to clean up the batter, when Neji bent down next to me and began to wipe the batter off the floor. "It's fine. I can't have everything I want in life."

"…Thanks for understanding."

"Hn. By the way, what was on that tape?"

"Will you just forget about it?!"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly, then pulled back, a happy smile on my face, "It's a friendship kiss! I mean, I don't… love you, but I do like you as a friend! Um… Neji, did you throw tomatoes at your face while I wasn't looking? Your face is awfully red…"

"…"

Holy shit. If he blushes that much from a simple friendship kiss…

His girlfriend is gonna be in for some great blackmail.

"Hey Neji, hey Ten…" Sasuke muttered, and hung his coat on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God," I said loudly with sarcasm dripping as Neji and I stood up, "Sasuke actually greeted us."

"Shut up…"

I grinned as everyone came in, one by one.

"All right! A whole new day! I… kinda uh closed the shop for like another hour just to… hang around I guess…"

"TEN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sakura squealed, "GUESS WHAT?"

"Wha?"

"I SAID YES!"

…Instant gloom around Naruto.

Triumphant smirk from Sasuke.

"…Sakura, Naruto's here…" I whispered, jabbing her cheek to get her off me.

"…Are you serious?" she squeaked, and stopped squealing and jumping immediately, "Naruto I'm…"

"It's all right Sakura-chan," Naruto put on a fake smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Hope you're happy with teme."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"It's all right!" he grinned again.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke muttered, punching Naruto's arm lightly.

"Eh?"

"…Sorry I guess."

"…….TEME APOLOGIZED. SISSY!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I sighed as Ino and Hinata sat on the counter with me, "I admire Naruto. He just hides his pain and forgets about it and moves on in life."

Ino growled at the door, "GO AWAY SLUT. WE'RE CLOSED. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHIKA'S MINE!"

"Oh, hey Temari…" Shikamaru yawned as Temari stomped into the kitchen, glaring at Ino.

"HEY TEMARI?!" Ino screeched, "YOU NEVER EVEN GREET ME!"

"…Oh, sorry. Hi Ino."

"TAKE THAT BITCH! HE SAID HI!"

I groaned, "Sorry Temari-san, we're not open yet. We'll open in an hour though, please come back then."

I watched Temari smile politely and then walk out the door, letting it close behind her.

"So… who's up for a good round of girls' only gossip?"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"…Hinata, what about…" I looked around. Well there are the boys swarmed together… where's…

"TEN-CHAN!" Hinata wailed, bounding out of the security room with a tape in her hand, waving it wildly.

…Oh God.

"WHAT'S ON THAT TAPE?"

"DID THEY DO IT AGAIN?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Hinata sniffled, her lavender eyes slightly red and still watery, "Well…"

"…"

Hinata stared at me for a second before smiling and broke the tape by banging it against the counter, "…Actually, it's nothing. A fly was just squashed by your rolling pin when you set it down…"

…That is the lamest but sweetest excuse ever. I mean, it's so sweet of her to think about the life of a fly.

"Aw… that's so sweet!" Ino gushed, "Now let's start a good round of gossip!"

"Hey Hina-chan, why didn't you tell them?" I whispered softly.

Hinata glanced over and smiled softly, "From the look you were giving me, it didn't seem like you wanted to. And it might've hurt Neji-niisan to remember it."

I grinned at her, "Thanks Hina-chan."

"Mhm!" Hinata smiled as we joined Ino and Sakura.

"And oh my God, he just… broke up with her!"

"Seriously?!"

I just love a good round of gossip.

…WHAT?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I leaned back against the counter, "Any customers need attention?"

"Nah. It's a pretty laid back day," Ino said and hopped onto the counter next to Shikamaru, "Shikaaaa, are you free today?"

"Eh?"

"T-Ten-chan…" Hinata whispered and tugged on my apron, "I-I want to talk to Naruto-kun, but I don't know what to say…"

"You _do_?"

"…Yes?"

"HEY UZUMAKI, OVER HERE."

Naruto sauntered over, "Hey Hinata, Tenten. Whatcha need boss?"

"Hinata wants to take you out for ramen!"

"SHE DOES?!"

"…I do?"

"YES!" I grinned, "I'll let you two off for an hour. Naruto, wanna take her to your favorite ramen place?"

"LET'S GO HINATA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Hinata grinned as Naruto dragged her off, "Arigatou, Ten-chan!"

"That's what friends are for!"

…

Ding.

They're out.

"WHAT HAPPENEDDDDDDDDDDDDD?!"

"GIVE ME THE GOSSIP, WOMAN."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Bye guys!" I called and left the bakery. I'm so glad one of my best friends is my boss. Otherwise I couldn't get off early.

…Okay, so maybe accidentally eating a customer's food made her let me go home early…

I sighed heavily and pulled out my phone, and dialed Naruto's cell number, then put it to my ear, my heart pounded as it rung.

Ring.

Ring.

"Helloooo?"

"N-Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! Hi! Are you okay? Did you get kidnapped on the way home? DO YOU NEED ME TO SAVE YOU?!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm fine Naruto, really. I wouldn't be able to call you if I was kidnapped."

"True… wait, hold on," I heard Naruto's voice distantly screaming something, "SASUKE-TEME, GIVE ME BACK THAT SPONGE!"

……..Well…

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry about that, teme stole my sponge…"

"Uh Naruto…" I fingered my purse and my pace quickened, "Are you okay? I mean, knowing that Sasuke-kun and I…"

I heard a slight pause on the other end of the phone. "Yeah! I'm fine Sakura-chan! As long as your happy I'm happy! Hinata-chan is really sweet, y'know? I think she might like me!"

"……."

How can this guy not see that Hina-chan has been after him for years?!

"Thanks for understanding Naruto. I shouldn't keep you from your work so…"

"WAIT!"

"Eh?"

"Wanna talk to teme?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"OI TEME! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CALLINGGGGGGGGG!"

"GIVE ME THAT DOBE!"

"OLALAAAAAAAAA!"

Crash.

…I don't know what just happened.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun!" I squealed, a blush on my cheeks, "A-am I distracting you?"

"Nah, there aren't that many dishes anyway. So what's new?"

"Nothing really…"

"Oh yeah," I heard Sasuke's voice say as I began to cross the street, "Did you hear? Tenten rejected Hyuuga."

I stopped in the middle of the street and dropped my purse, not noticing when the light began to flicker.

"A-are you…"

"I'm dead serious. He looks fine but he's obviously upset. Majorly upset. Maybe you should talk to Tenten?"

"Yeah I should…" I sighed and bent down to pick up my bag.

"OI YOU, MOVE IT!"

I glanced to my right and screamed.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke heard car tires screeching and Sakura's scream as something crashed. Murmurs were heard through the crackly line. "Sakura? SAKURA, ANSWER ME!"

"Oi teme, did you kill Sakura-chan with your ugly voice?" Naruto glanced over idly, while drying a dish.

"No," Sasuke muttered and stared at his phone, "I heard Sakura scream then tires screeching."

Tenten appeared from behind a counter, "Mm? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Sakura, are you there?"

"Oi, is this the pink girl's cell?" a gruff voice answered.

"…Yes, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, your girlfriend just got run over so…"

The whole kitchen froze.

"She was…"

"Run…"

"Over…?"

Tenten's face paled and she tore off her apron, "We're closing early, tell the customers it's a free meal day, get them out of here, and we're off to the hospital, MOVE OUT."

Ino jumped on the counter, "EXCUSE ME! TODAY IS A FREE LUNCH DAY! IF YOU LEAVE NOW, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO PAY."

Hinata ran to the door and gave each customer a proper farewell, as usual, smiling sweetly, but with a hint of worriedness as Ino ripped off everyone's aprons and hung them into the closet.

"Tenten, relax," Neji whispered and grabbed Tenten's arm, "She'll be fine."

"N-Neji, let me go!" Tenten tried to loosen the Hyuuga's iron grip on her upper arm.

"You're going to put the whisker into the blender. Why don't you go sit down…?"

Tenten glanced at the whisker in her hand, and it was indeed heading straight into the blender. She sighed and dropped it, "I'm just worried."

"I am too, but don't let yourself get into an accident."

Tenten groaned and put a hand to her face.

"WE'RE DONE!"

"OKAY!" Tenten yelled and spun around, causing Neji's grip on her to break, "EVERYONE GET INTO EITHER SASUKE'S CAR OR SHIKAMARU'S. WE'LL ALL MEET AGAIN AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"GOT IT!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

"Let's go, let's go!" Ino wailed as the other four ran into the hospital. She lead the way to the receptionist counter, narrowly avoiding people in wheelchairs and crutches.

Ino literally slammed into the counter, and rung the bell multiple times to get the nurse's attention.

"Haruno Sakura, is she here?"

The nurse looked up and raised an eyebrow, "…Such a huge…"

"Three of us are her best friends, one is her boyfriend, the other three are her co-workers, so what room is she in, damnit!"

The nurse sighed and clucked her tongue, "Learn some manners. Anyway, she just got out of surgery, so she's still in anesthetics and asleep, but…" she paused and ran her finger down the list. "Room 673."

"I hope she's okay," Hinata breathed as we dashed around the hospital like crazy retards.

"Sh-she will be," Ino answered feebly, "Forehead girl is tough. May not look like it, but she's tough!"

"Ino relax," Shikamaru sighed, "She's not that weak, so calm down."

We turned around like a lot of corners, before we ran down a corridor.

669…

670…

671…

672…

The entire group literally halted in unison as we stopped in front of the door, "This is it, it's Sakura's room."

Everyone filed in silently, or silently while trying to get in first. Yeah, that's real silent.

Neji's fingers brushed my arm lightly, "Don't worry, she's fine."

"I hope so…"

Stupid body. I already rejected him, so stop tingling from that brush! Seriously, I feel like I'm seventeen and ogling over the guy I liked again. And that really sucked.

Neji gave me a reassuring smile and disappeared into the small room. I followed him, when Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"It's all your fault," Sasuke hissed at me, "She stopped in shock when I told her you rejected Hyuuga, that's why she got run over."

"How did you…"

"Hyuuga told me," he glared at me, "That's not the point. If Sakura dies from this or is permanently handicapped, it's all. Your. Fault. It's as obvious as hell that you like Hyuuga, so stop making a drama out of this. If you never rejected him this never would've happened."

He gave me another glare before he brushed past me and went into Sakura's room again, letting the door slam shut behind him.

I froze and stared ahead. I do NOT love him. I don't!

…If I don't, then why am I constantly thinking about him?

Well… that's not the point. I guess Sasuke has a point. I hurt Neji and Sakura because of rejecting him… and if I didn't let Sakura go home early, she never would've gotten runover.

I slumped down against a wall and stared at the floor, Sasuke's voice echoing in my head.

_It's all your fault._

_It's all your fault._

_It's all. Your. Fault._

…I suck big time.

**Author's Notes: Olala… the drama! Okay sorry, I was struggling to hit 2k words… uhh… review… please?**


	7. Concentration

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm sorry. This story is 9 chapters long, I've planned it out, I'm writing a new story and of course my editor won't kill me for that.**

**Chapter 7- Concentration**

I sat there for a couple more minutes, Sasuke's words still ringing in my head.

_It's all your fault._

…Okay you know what?

It ISN'T.

I can't help it if that Uchiha-haired freak decided to bitch about me to Sakura while she was crossing the street.

I nodded firmly and wiped away my tears and stood up, then turned to go into the room.

It's not my fault.

It's the person that crashed into Sakura's fault.

Feeling confident and refreshed, I smiled and stepped into the hospital room.

"Get out."

"It's not my fault chicken-brain," I snapped and moved past him, "It's the fault of the driver that crashed into her. And yours because you decided to bitch about me rejecting Neji."

Damnit. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I glanced to Neji and sure enough, he cringed lightly, but brushed it off.

Sasuke snorted. "_My_ fault? Don't try to pin it on me."

"It's not my fault either. I can't force myself to be attracted to him."

"Well…"

"Back off Uchiha," Neji mumbled, "It's not her fault. If you decided to keep your girly mouth shut and not gossip she wouldn't have gotten run over."

B.

U.

R.

N.

Sasuke glared at Neji but evidently let me stay. But he ignored me.

Freakin' chicken-haired ass.

"Nn…" Sakura moaned and opened her eyes slowly, staring groggily. "…Allo evewybawdy."

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Ino wailed and clung onto Sakura, "YOU'RE ALIVEEEEEEEE!"

"Yeahhhh I'm awiveeee!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered, glancing at her with worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled happily, then turned her eyes to me, "Ten-chan…"

Sasuke turned to glare at me.

"I swear Sakura, I'm sorr—"

"HELL YEAH YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" she screamed and jumped out of bed, "I WAS ALREADY PLANNING OUT YOUR FRICKEN WEDDING WITH NEJI! GO BACK TO HIM AND SAY YOU LOVE HIM NOW!"

"…I'm right here Haruno."

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

"I WAS GONNA PICK OUT YOUR RING!" Ino wailed.

"I… was going to design the dresses…" Hinata muttered, blushing.

"…You were planning a wedding behind my back."

"YES."

"For me."

"YES."

"For someone I don't like."

"NO. YOU. LOVE. HIM. HE. LOVES. YOU."

"I. Don't."

"And that's my cue to leave," Neji muttered and brushed past me and out the room.

Why can't I ever remember he's there?

"Okay to prove I don't like him," I grabbed a daisy from the vase next to Sakura's bed, "I'll use the old flower method."

"Fine."

The whole room stared at me as I plucked off the feathers. I love him, I love him not. I love him, I love him not.

"I love him, I love him not…"

_I love him so much._

…Wait where did _that _come from?

Well, there's only a few left!

I grinned. "I love him… I love him not…" I said slowly and plucked off the second to last one.

So the last one is…

..Damn.

I frowned and plucked it off. "I love him not. This method is faulty."

"STOP DENYING IT TENTEN!"

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

"NO I DON'T!"

I frowned again and threw the stalk onto the floor, then paused at the door, my hand on the knob. "I DON'T LOVE HIM AND THAT'S FINAL."

SLAM.

God. Some people just don't get it.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Inside the room**

"SHE LOVES HIM!" Sakura squealed, "TEN-CHAN RARELY GETS MAD AND SHE GETS MAD WHEN SHE'S IN DENIAL!"

"BACK TO PICKING OUT THE RINGS!"

"Yeah but if Tenten is still in denial, how is Neji supposed to get the courage to propose to her?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"…Damn genius," Ino frowned and clapped her hand over Shikamaru's mouth, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"…."

Ino leaned over and blinked. "Hey Shika-kun, how's everything going with that Temari bitch?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "She's cool."

"……………Cool?"

"Yeah."

Ino frowned and leaned in closer. "How far did you get with her."

Shikamaru flushed red. "I-Ino!"

"How. Far."

"…Well… we kissed once… b-but we didn't get farther than that," he assured her as her eyes narrowed.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"…Let it go Ino."

Sakura looked over. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you think Shikamaru likes Ino or Temari?"

"I don't care. All I know is that I might quit," he muttered and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Whyy?"

"Because of Tenten you got run over."

"…How is it Ten-chan's fault?" Sakura asked softly and sat up, leaning against Sasuke.

"If she never rejected Hyuuga then I wouldn't have told you and you never would've gotten run over."

Sakura laughed. "It's not Ten-chan's fault! It's my fault because I heard someone yell at me to move! But I was too slow. Anyway," she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I know Ten-chan likes him. I just know it. She's just in denial right now, and sure I'm frustrated that she won't admit how much she loves him, but…" Sakura smiled distantly. "Some people aren't like me in love. They're stubborn and usually when they do realize it, their love is really passionate."

"…Passionate as in…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, grinning ever so slightly.

"Not the perverted way!"

"Oh. My. God." Ino whispered, staring at Sakura.

"Wha?"

"Sakura was being _serious._"

"…INO, SHUT UP!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU WERE BEING PHILOSOPHICAL!"

Sasuke let out a half-hearted chuckle as Sakura started to yell at Ino.

…Maybe it wasn't her fault…

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN YOU WOKE UPPPPPPP!"

"WOOT!"

"NARUTO, KIBA. I'M SERIOUS SOMETIMES, AREN'T I?" Sakura wailed.

"Actually no," both said in unison, "You're more the klutzy type! You being serious is like Tenten admitting she loves Neji! It's like… rare!"

"I love the analogy," Sakura agreed, "But I hate you guys. GO DIE!" she screamed and yanked the things connected to her off her and jumped off the bed, and started to chase the two.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

Three reasons why I don't love him.

He is my coworker.

…He is just someone of the opposite gender that I find attractive and hot…

Third reason is…

…DAMNIT.

I groaned and sat down on a bench in the park, my face in my palms. I'm really screwed up, aren't I?

I hate this.

I. Hate. This.

"Hey Tenten."

"Hey Neji."

GO AWAY.

Neji sat down next to me. "What brings you to the park?"

"I'm thinking about life."

"Really."

"What about you?"

"I'm bored."

Okay. I have. To get him. Out of. My head.

If he's a bad kisser, then I'll stop it. OKAY.

I looked up. "Hey Neji…"

"Hm?"

"…You like me right?"

"Yes…" he said slowly.

I grinned and leaned towards him. "Kiss me."

"…Excuse me?"

"Kiss. Me."

Neji sighed, "Tenten, you know I'd love to, but I know you wouldn't…"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I growled and put my hand on the side of his face, and leaned in, pressing my lips against his softly.

Well if this…

…Oh damn.

He's a good kisser.

No scratch that.

"I'm not letting you go just yet. You wanted a kiss and you're getting one," Neji growled as I tried to pull back. He pulled me closer, and against my sanity and righteousness, I obliged and responded.

God dangit. He's a fantastic kisser.

…Ahem, I could use some privacy now…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Why'd I kiss him?!

"WHY DID I FREAKING KISS HIM?" I screamed to no one as soon as I got home, and chucked a pillow at the wall.

Thanks to that freaking kiss now I can't freaking stop thinking of freaking him.

Freaking freaking freaking freaking…

FREAK.

I let out another frustrated scream before I threw myself onto the couch.

And proceeded to throw a tantrum.

"FREAKING. HYUUGAS. SHOULD. ALL. FREAKING. DIE. Except for Hina-chan."

_Knock._

"COME IN!"

"The doors locked."

"Whaddya want Neji?" I called and got up, running a hand through my bangs and headed towards the door.

"I was bored," he answered simply as I opened the door and let him in.

"That's getting to be a really old excuse."

"Well it works." He muttered and came in, looking around.

"Now seriously. What do you want?"

Neji sat down on a couch and watched me as I wandered into the kitchen. "Why did you kiss me."

…Damn.

"Well technically, I kissed you, then I tried to end it but you wouldn't let me and you technically kissed me longer so actually you kissed me."

"…That is not logic. That is your pointless rambling," Neji glanced up with an amused expression as I set down a mug of coffee in front of him. "Thanks."

"Mhm," I sat down across from him and took a sip.

"Now answer the question."

"Um…" I glanced out the window, "I…"

"Is it too much for me to hope that you might actually be attracted to me?"

"No," I responded immediately.

"Soo… you are attracted to me."

"…I mean yes. NO I MEAN NO."

"…So which is it?"

"…Not yet?" I answered feebly, trying not to bring up the rejection again.

He sighed and picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. "Now answer it."

"I…"

Okay. Let's go for the truth approach.

"I wanted to see if you were a good kisser."

Partial truth.

He glanced up. "Really."

"…Yeah?"

He looked down again. "Oh. By the way, you always seem distracted now a days."

Damnit. I have to stop reminding him that I don't like him and…

…

"I always concentrate!" I retorted, glaring at him.

…Okay fine, so maybe I lose my concentration because he's on my mind. But it's not my fault. Really. It isn't.

Oh who am I kidding?

"…So maybe I don't concentrate as much anymore…"

Okay. If I can't concentrate because I'm always…

_"God Neji you stupid little…"_

NO. FOCUS.

Anyway, I should…

_"G-God Neji…"_

…Oh God. I have to tell him, don't I?

I coughed nervously, "Um… Neji…"

"Hm?" Neji glanced up from the magazine he was reading.

"….You remember when we went to McDonalds and how you got drunk off Sprite?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"…Well you um… did something…"

He shrugged and looked back into his magazine, "I didn't mean it."

I twitched, "…You meant it. A lot."

"How bad could it be?"

"Really really bad."

"If it's bothering you so much," he raised his gaze over the top of the magazine to look at me, "Then tell me."

"Well um…"

"…"

"…We had sex together."

……Did I have to say it so bluntly?

I closed my eyes and prepared for a random outburst…

Neji raised an eyebrow and half smiled.

"Well what's done is done," Neji shrugged and turned the page, "Was that all or did I rape you while you were sleeping?"

"…You don't care?!"

"No."

"But but…"

"Tenten. I've liked you ever since I first saw you. Why would I be mad?"

"…"

Does the guy have issues or is he just really really understanding?

"By the way. Why the hell would you take advantage of me like that?"

…This guy so has issues.

"I didn't fricken' take advantage of you, you seduced me!"

"I told you I didn't mean it," he smirked, "Weird things happen when I'm drunk."

"…"

This guy is like. Impossible.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I exhaled deeply as I tied my apron behind my back, and closed my eyes.

Okay I'm having so many thoughts about him.

And I can't concentrate.

And I think irregularly fast heartrates are bad for me.

And the problem is Neji.

And the solution.

Is simple.

"Neji…"

"What?"

I looked at him nervously and wiped my hands on my apron, "I… I think you should leave."

"Just because I'm in love you you're going to fire me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that! It's well… we're working together, and… well…" my voice trailed off feebly and broke eye contact.

He sighed, "I didn't think you were like that Tenten. I was pretty sure you were confident enough in my abilities."

"I-I am!"

"Then why are you doubting the fact that just because I like you and I work with you that I won't concentrate and whatever I make isn't going to be excellent?" he asked.

"It's…"

"Whatever," he shrugged and took off his apron, throwing it to me, "Good luck finding another pastry chef."

"W-wait! Neji!" I called after him as he headed towards the door.

He turned around and smirked, "See you around Tenten."

_Ding…_

I stared after him as the door slammed shut.

"…….NEJI, GIVE ME BACK THE UNIFORM AT LEAST."

**Author's Notes: I don't have much to say… 'Cept review please :D**


	8. Their Own Little Heaven

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**School kills reviews, DS saves my editor from editoring. AND. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not really in a writing mood, specially after 11FRW. I wrote this pretty naturally, except the side pairings part. The transitions are a bit rough, but it's okay, I guess. And I have the pairings down, but I'll put hints of the other pairings. Or, I'll try.**

**Sakura. Is a fast healer. –nods-**

**Chapter 8- Their Own Little Heaven**

I cannot believe I just fired the hottest pastry chef I ever met.

I muttered some insulting words to myself as I repeatedly banged my head against the door, still holding on to his apron.

"Ten-chan…?" Hinata asked slowly as she came in. "Why was Neji-nii…"

I looked up.

"God no." she responded, staring at me. "You didn't…"

"I did."

"You…"

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to fire him!" she protested. "I'm sure Neji-niisan would still do an excellent job even though you don't like him! It's because he likes you that he'll do a better job and…"

I leaned against the door to the closet. "It's not that. It's the fact I can't frickin' concentrate, God… oh God no. Nononononono."

Hinata grinned. "You can't concentrate mm?"

"…….."

"…You're thinking of Neji-niisan."

"…"

"...You love him."

"I do not!"

…Maybe.

"No I don't!" I decided and straightened up, still clutching onto the apron.

"…Ten-chan…" Hinata's eye twitched. "…Drop. The. Apron."

"No."

See, I've never really been too obsessive about anything. But really… the hottest pastry chef in the world _wore this apron_. No way in hell I'm letting this baby go.

"….Let. It. Go."

I held it closer to my chest, and closed my eyes as the familiar scent of dough and flour encircle me. "…No." I breathed.

Hinata visibly twitched again. See, this girl knew me. She knew I didn't obsess easily. I was the only one in our little group that didn't obsess over Sasuke, the only girl that didn't obsess over the new designer line, the only one that never obsessed over chocolate.

But hell, I obsessed with weapons. Kunais, katanas, senbons, crossbows, guillotines, you name it, I knew about it.

And I was pretty damn scary.

…Imagine what would happen if I obsessed with an apron.

"…Drop it," she said dangerously, and slowly stepped towards me.

"…Don't wanna."

"Drop it."

"No!" I protested.

"Drop the apron, and you'll be okay," Hinata's voice shook as the rest of the crew began arriving one by one, and stopped to stare at me with the apron.

"Hey, it's Neji's apron."

"If that's Neji's apron, where's Neji?"

"I fired him, and this apron is mine, SO BACK OFF."

"….."

"………."

Everyone arrived and stared at me as I pressed my back against the refrigerator, still clutching the apron. "…It's mine," I whispered, grinning insanely, "This was worn by the hottest pastry chef in the world, and it's—"

"Still mine."

"…Excuse me, but I fired you," I glanced down at the floor, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Neji chuckled and gently took the apron from me, the crew let out a sigh of relief. "It's still mine, on the contrary."

"…Why'd you come back?"

"You never paid me."

"…Jerk."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji glanced at the check. "…"

"…It's not enough?"

"No it is, it's just… too much."

"No it isn't!"

Neji shrugged and tucked the check away, then stood up again. "I'll be leaving now. Nice to meet you, Tenten."

…I can't let him go.

"…Wait," I called as he headed towards the door.

I heard the entire gang suck in a huge breath.

"…Gimme that apron." I said stubbornly, making a desperate grab.

Neji smirked. "No."

"GIMME!"

I blushed heavily, and glared at him. "As your ex-manager, I demand that apron."

"As someone superior than you, I demand the apron."

"As a woman, I demand that apron."

"As someone you mistook for model, I demand the apron."

"As the person you love, I demand that apron!"

"As the one that loves you, I demand a reason for the apron."

…Damn prodigies.

"…Um…"

I could hear everyone else milling around, but were still eavesdropping. Bastards.

I tapped my chin. "Because…"

"Mm?" Neji asked, holding the prized apron in one hand.

"I… want something to remember you by," I glanced up, my face still warm.

"Really. I'll give it to you on one condition then."

"Really?"

"Yes." He grinned and leaned down to my level. "Give me something to remember you by."

Sometimes I just don't understand myself. I mean, yeah I understand myself, because I am myself. But sometimes I'm an enigma to myself, the person who knows me best.

I make brilliant choices sometimes, but I make stupid, utterly catastrophic choices as well.

Hiring him was a good thing. It's been one of the best times in my life.

Rejecting him was not. It turned my world upside-down, and made me utterly confused.

So you see, I make good and bad choices. Some are really good, some are really really bad.

But kissing him roughly in front of everyone was a catastrophically, earth-shattering mistake.

…But hey, I got the apron. Doesn't that count?

**XxOoOoOoOxX Sakura's P.O.V.**

I've seen kissing before.

I swear, I have. NO, NOT ANYTHING BEYOND THAT.

But as I stared at the exchange between those two, I have to say…

I have never seen a hotter kiss before.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Ino's P.O.V.**

……..

That girl…

I grinned insanely. "I TOLD YOU THOSE KISSING LESSONS WERE A GOOD IDEA."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Hinata's P.O.V.**

I felt myself heat up and grin. I knew they loved each other! They're just perfect together!

Well, maybe my father wouldn't approve of Ten-chan's stubbornness. But her good traits would make up for it, wouldn't they?

…

Neji-niisan needed someone to set him straight and deflate his ego, anyway.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Naruto's P.O.V.**

Holy. Cow.

"YOU KNOW, YOU USUALLY NEED A BED."

"NARUTO YOU DUMBASS, THEY'RE NOT THAT INSENSITIVE TO OUR FEELINGS."

WHAM."

"SAKURA-CHAN, THAT HURT!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Sasuke's P.O.V.**

This is so…

…….

I glanced over as Sakura squeezed my hand slightly, and smiled over, one of her mischevious smiles.

I smirked back.

You know, maybe Hyuuga isn't that bad.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

This is such a pain to watch.

I'll just close my eyes… and sleep…

Zzz…

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

I pulled back, a pleasant red in the face, my lungs demanding a whole lot more oxygen then I could provide right now.

"Is that," I breathed, my chest heaving. "Enough?"

He chuckled and dropped the apron on my head. "Plenty. See you around."

I stayed there as the door slammed shut, the apron covering my face, and I could still smell his scent.

I've been kissed before.

Loads of times. Half of them were dares.

But I have never kissed someone with that much fervor and passion before.

I touched my lips gently, and inhaled sharply.

Fluttering in my stomach.

Blushing.

Accelerating heartbeat.

Can't stop thinking of him.

Feeling happy around him.

I'm…

"…Oh damn. I screwed up majorly this time."

"Yes you did."

I am such an idiot.

I yanked the apron off and turned to go after him, but… yeah. Responsibilities.

"Ten-chan, we're opening now. I'm sure he can wait until lunchtime, hmm?" Hinata asked gently, grabbing onto my arm firmly to make sure I don't run away.

Psh, yeah like I…

…Yeah, actually I would.

I paused at the door, debating whether to be stupid or be responsible.

Hinata tilted her head and smiled, letting go of my arm. "Do what you think is right."

And I pushed the door open and left.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Normal P.O.V.**

The cold wind blew in, and the staff, excluding Hinata, stared at the door in shock.

Never ever.

Has Tenten.

Abandoned.

The bakery.

"…Neji must mean a lot to her."

"Or maybe she didn't want the apron anymore," Naruto suggested, scratching his head.

…

…Ahem, Sakura, where's your punch?

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Sakura breathed, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being so serious. It freaks me out."

"Mou, Sasuke-kunn!" Sakura protested, pouting slightly and looked up at him. "What's wrong with being serious?"

"It's… not really your type…"

"Are you implying I'm a stupid airhead all the time?"

"…Maybe."

Meanwhile, we will leave Sasuke trying to defend himself, and move over to Ino, shall we?

"Shikaaa," Ino called and sidled over to said Nara, smiling prettily. "Do you think Ten-chan did the right thing?"

"I dunno. Emotion versus responsibility?"

"Pretty much."

"Then nah."

"Why not?" Ino demanded hotly, frowning. "You don't know what being in love is like, do you?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure I do. You act stupid around the person you like."

Ino stomped her foot angrily. "It's not just that! You really really care for that person, and you put them as your first priority! God, I don't know why I even love you!" she screamed and spun around, stomping into the kitchen.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced after her.

"Stupid woman."

Hinata glanced over. "Is he okay…?"

Kiba shrugged. "Probably."

"Hinata-chann…" Naruto whimpered pitifully. "I want ramen…"

Hinata blushed lightly as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, and didn't notice Kiba's increasing jealous aura. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I-I don't have any…"

"WELL ANYWAY," Kiba announced loudly, and pulled Hinata towards him, causing Naruto fall over on his face. "Maybe we should start the bakery without Tenten."

"Oi, dog-lover."

"What?"

"Hinata-chan can't breathe!" Naruto growled and yanked Hinata back to him.

"She doesn't wanna listen to rambling about ramen!"

Yank.

"You smell like dog crap!"

Yank.

"You smell like old ramen!"

Yank.

"What's wrong with old ramen?!"

Shikamaru stepped in between them and put his hand on Hinata's back gently as he pushed her forward and intercepted the two. "Excuse me. But customers are here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Hello bitch," they heard Ino greet Temari with a sugary sweet voice. "I'll be your waitress today, since Shika is busy saving Hina-chan from her doom."

"Agh," Shikamaru growled and turned around. "Am I the official peacemaker for today?" he muttered as he headed over to where Ino and Temari were arguing. "Break it up ladies."

"WHO THE –censored- DO YOU LIKE BETTER, NARA?" both of them spat at him in unison.

"…Um…"

Have fun Shikamaru. Let's pray your genius genes get you out of this one.

"All right, let the Hyuuga go," Sakura interjected and pulled Hinata away. "We've gotta get working. And pray Tenten returns with Neji."

Sasuke leaned against the counter coolly. "And if she doesn't?"

"I slap some sense into her and scream at her to get the love of her life back. And to get the best damn pastry chef back too."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

Oh shit.

Of all days, why does it freaking rain today?

"HYUUGA NEJI!" I screamed as it began to pour. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

God. How does that guy get away so quickly?

I sat down on a nearby bench and buried my face in my hands, feeling hot tears rising rapidly, along with the lump in my throat.

Love really really sucks sometimes. I know it's so weird how I'm really upset that he leaves at this moment, but that's just how I am.

I react, emotionally, really late.

"Freak," I muttered as the tears began to flow freely. "Freak. Bastard. Ass. Jerk."

"Mm… talking to yourself again, Mika?"

"Go away," I muttered, and glared up. "I'm not this Mika chick you're looking for. Piss off."

"Oh sorry."

Freak.

"Tenten."

"I said, go away! I'm not this Mika person!"

"I know you're not Mika. You're Tenten."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten glanced up, her eyes widening slightly. "Neji…"

Neji smirked and sat down next to her. "Why're you out here in the rain?"

"Same goes for you."

He shrugged, and pushed wet strands of hair away from his pale face. "I think better when it rains."

"It's not only raining. It's pouring like hell."

"Which makes it all the better."

Tenten sniffed loudly again and wiped away her tears, as they mixed with the rain. "…So Neji…"

"Answer my question," he glanced over, "Why are you out here in the rain?"

Tenten glanced down at her hands. "Thinking."

Neji snorted. "Really."

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"My love life."

He visibly cringed. "And who's the lucky guy that you have your heart set on?"

_This is the moment._

Tenten opened her words, but no words came out.

_Why can't I…_

"It's…"

_Why am I nervous?_

Neji sighed and put his hand on her head, running his fingers through her bangs. "Don't tell me if you don't want to."

_…I'm such a coward._

Tenten glanced at him and smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Mhm."

The two sat in silence for a moment, watching cars zoom by, until Tenten took a glance at the Hyuuga next to her.

And she really.

Really.

Really.

Regretted that.

She took in how his eyes seemed to be illuminated behind his dark bangs, the way the rain accented his gorgeous features, his hair framing his perfectly sculpted face, that cool and aloof look she loved…

Well ladies and gentlemen, we definitely have a lovestruck girl here.

Neji glanced over. "What?"

"…You're really really hot."

"I know."

Tenten smiled sadly. "…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Firing you. I-I know I shouldn't have, you would've done a really good job… so… do you… wanna come back?"

He glanced at her, and smiled gently. "No thanks."

She shot up. "But…"

"Tenten, I'm still a human. I'm not that sensitive, but I know that you have your heart set on someone. I can't bear to watch you love someone else that passionately, while still being close to you."

"Wait Neji I—"

Neji shrugged and stood up. "We'll both move on. See you around Tenten."

"Hold it RIGHT there Hyuuga," Tenten growled, regaining the confidence she was so damn proud of and latched her arms around his neck, preventing him from leaving.

There they were. Both standing, she was holding him tightly, and they were soaking wet.

And they loved it.

"Tenten, let go of me."

"No," she whispered softly, her confidence slipping away. "The person I love is…"

"Tenten, I'm a human. I know you may be upset that I love you, but that's absolutely no reason to put me through this hell."

"This is the perfect reason to put you through this hell," Tenten whispered, her voice cracking as he turned around to face her, his eyes impassive. "Because the one I love is _you,_ you dumbass genius," her voice cracked as her emotions took over. Tears spilled out of her brown eyes and she clutched onto Neji's shirt, burying her face into his chest.

She felt him freeze, but wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other on the back of her head, resting his chin on top of her head. "Shh… it's okay Tenten."

Tenten's sobs eventually slowed down to hiccups, and smiled through teary eyes. "I love you a lot."

"Mmhm."

"But I really really hate you for making me love you so much."

"Mmhm."

"And I really hate you because my lips hurt from that kiss."

"Want me to make them feel better?" Neji asked, grinning mischeviously, as he tilted her head up. They both leaned in and their lips met halfway, a gentle, warm kiss, expressing the love they had for each other.

"YYYYYYESSSSSSSS!"

"IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!"

"YATTA!"

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

"SCUH. OAR!" (Score)

Tenten pulled back to glare at her staff. "GO BACK TO THE FREAKING BAKERY. I'M HAVING A ROMANTIC MOMENT IN THE RAIN, AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO SPOIL IT."

The crew turned around dejectedly and headed back, muttering something about. 'I hope the oven didn't blow up again…'

Tenten returned her attention to Neji, grinning. "I can be away for a little while longer. So, where were we?"

He grinned in response. "Right here," he murmured and leaned in, kissing her softly again, the rain pouring harder than ever, the sound would almost be defeaning to anyone who passed by.

But to them, they were in their own little heaven.

**Author's Notes: It's about time. –sighs- NejiTen is lub Okay, I'm rather proud of the last part, I don't know why, but I just am, so I don't give a crap if you flame that. Flame any other part, I'll take it into consideration.**

**Review please And I know you guys didn't all get into a bus accident.**


	9. You WHAT?

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Aw damn. Once I start loving this story again, it ends. I hope too many people didn't take this off their alerts oO Guess I should've put a note that chapter 8 wasn't the last chapter…**

**EDIT: I think… ShikaTema won, instead of ShikaIno oO **

**Chapter 9- You WHAT?**

"UZUMAKI. GOD DAMNIT, STOP FLIRTING WITH SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND."

"I'M NOT!"

I sighed and chucked a piece of dough at him.

"Tenten, stop chucking dough. We're going to run out."

"I'm sorry Neji-sama. I didn't know you were so conservative of dough," I muttered sarcastically. My only response was a chuckle. Freak.

"Pissed off today?"

"Damn straight," I murmured and kneaded the dough, glaring at it.

"Heh."

"Don't you 'heh' me, Hyuuga!"

"Tenn-channnnnnnn!" Ino wailed and rested her chin on my shoulder, her arms around my neck.

"What?"

"Now that you finally have your happy ending….."

"Mmhmm…?"

"And Sakura has hers…"

I glanced over and smirked. Meh. Sasuke and Sakura, flirting again.

"Mmhmm…"

"I need mine!"

"Ino, just go flirt with him like any other guy."

Ino wailed in despair. "Temari's flirting with him right now!"

"Don't tell me," I glanced at her. "The Yamanaka Ino, the biggest flirt, the best gossiper at Konoha High is afraid of Sabaku no Temari, the transfer?"

"…….Damn, when you put it that way…"

"Uh huh."

"OI, SABAKU. SHIKA HAS TO… WASH. DISHES." Ino yelled and ran out of the kitchen. "I'LL BE YOUR WAITTRESS."

"What dishes…?" Shikamaru asked lazily as Ino grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Y-you know! The dishes!"

"Ahh… the dishes. Hey Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

"Dishes for ramen."

"OKAY!"

"Done," Shikamaru glanced at Ino. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go back to…"

WHAM.

My God, when the hell did this girl get so freaking strong?

"What the hell," Ino growled, holding Shikamaru against the wall by his collar, "Do you see in her?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHY DO YOU FREAKING LIKE HER?!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I told you. She's cool."

Ino growled again. "God damnit lazyass! Can't you see I love you?!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and released Ino's grip. "Is it really love?"

Ino froze as Shikamaru walked away, apologizing to Temari.

My God.

Bring.

On.

The.

Drama.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Go die you lazy-ass.

"Do I really love him…?" Ino asked, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest, blue eyes wide.

Oh God. She's in her serious and depressed mode.

"Well!" I grinned and turned around. "Anything new?"

"Ino it's okay," Sakura cooed, bending down next to the blonde.

"…You're right! I gotta steal him away from the…"

And Shikamaru suddenly walks in with Temari, smiling and laughing.

Freaking.

Pineapple.

Head.

Ino's jaw dropped then she spun around and leaned against the closet, an emo aura around her.

"Oi," I grinned and gave a peace sign. "Hey Temari, haven't seen you for a while. Sorry but not customers in the kitchen."

Temari grinned over. "Hey Tenten. Long time no see. Sorry, I'll leave," she paused and leaned towards Shikamaru. "Saturday at four?"

"Yeah."

"Great. See you then."

Oh this was a bad day.

"God damnit Shikamaru!" Sakura frowned. "Can't you see…"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Ino spun around, her blue eyes wide, a huge grin. "I. DON'T. LOVE. HIM!"

Turn to the blonde.

"You don't?"

"NO!" Ino grinned. "See, it was probably because Shika was the only guy I could never get, so I was like… obsessed! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" she screamed again, then cackled maniacally. "HAVE FUN WITH TEMARI!" she squealed then ran into the refrigerator.

…

That was just the most randomest thing she's ever done.

"…So anyway!" I turned back. "Let's continue working, and pretend Ino is NOT psychotic."

"I'M NOT IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That'll be hard to do."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Hinata glanced over as Neji whispered something into Tenten's ear and put his hand on her back, causing her to blush and giggle slightly.

Tenten.

Giggling.

And.

Blushing.

Wonders that man can do.

The female Hyuuga sighed and continued to knead dough, gazing out the window.

The birds chirped happily as loose leaves blew through the air. The sun shone brightly, the reflection sparkling in the lake…

So peaceful…

So serene…

So…

"HINATA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Now anyone else would've smacked the crap out of Naruto.

Not Hinata though.

Hinata smiled shyly. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and put an arm around the indigo-haired girl. "Hinata-channn let's get ramen!"

"W-what?"

"You don't wanna?"

"Dobe, you ask a girl out more subtly. In your case, more directly," Sasuke muttered as he passed by, drying his hands with an old rag.

"Really? Okay! Hinata-chan, go out with me!"

Cue the faint.

…

Come on…

Wait for it…

Hinata flushed. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun but… K-Kiba-kun already…"

"Asked her out," Kiba finished and put his arm on Hinata's head, using her head as his armrest. (A/N Trust me. It'll look cuter than it sounds.)

Naruto blinked. "Damn."

"Uh huh. Find yourself another girly cuz," Kiba grinned wolfishly and wrapped his arms around Hinata, earning a small squeak. "This ones mine."

"K-Kiba-kun!"

Naruto sighed loudly. "Well… time to go fall in love with someone else."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Now this," I muttered staring at my staff. "Is weird."

"Very," Neji muttered, standing next to me. "It's all… mushy."

I nodded. "Mmhmm. I mean, we're the mature couple."

"Definitely. We don't act romantic in public."

"Damn straight. Unlike Sakura and Hinata."

"Yeah. Even Uchiha's lost it."

"And we're not like Temari and Shikamaru at all. We are the cool, collected, calm, and mature couple."

I glanced at him, grinning slightly. "Agreed?"

"…Nah," we both ended in unison before I leaned up and kissed him roughly, putting my hands on either side of his face.

Screw maturity.

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Teeeeeeeentennnnnnnnn!" Ino whined and put her hands on my shoulders, trying to pull me away from Neji. "I neeeeeeed your help!"

"Dude Neji, stop making out with her, you're making us feel bad," Kiba muttered and pulled on Neji's arm, trying to pull him away from me.

Gosh. Some kind of friends.

I pulled back slightly and glared at them, a bit red and hot in the fact as Neji kissed my neck lightly. "Go away!"

"I need your helppppp!" Ino whined. "I need a boyfriend!"

"Go get one yourself Ino. All I have to say is don't go to a prostitute house, become a pole dancer, or sell yourself, or sleep with a hobo. You'll be fine." I grinned as the guys managed to get Neji off me somehow. "You're pretty, nice, decently intelligent, there's no way you'd die single."

Ino frowned and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Butbutbut…"

"Now if you excuse us," Neji growled and grabbed my arm, dragging me off into a closet. "I believe Tenten and I would like some privacy."

Open closet door.

Step in.

Slam shut.

"Neji, you didn't have to be that drastic," I chuckled. "It's still working hours."

"…But it's not a busy day…"

"Are you _whining?_"

"…No."

"You are! Okay fine, five minutes."

"Deal."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Outside, normal P.O.V.**

"Well," Ino sighed. "Just me and you Naruto. Sakura's with Sasuke, Neji's with Tenten, Shika's with Temari, Kiba's with Hinata."

Naruto turned to Ino slowly.

Ino turned back and screamed. "HELL NO, I'D NEVER DATE YOU!"

"Now now Ino, don't be so mean to Naruto," Sakura said and grinned at Naruto. "He's a sweet guy. I don't recommend you two dating, because that would result in the destruction of the Earth, but be friends at least."

"…"

"For the sake of me not getting run over again?"

"…Fine."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Hinata's P.O.V.**

I picked up a small leaf and waited in the park patiently.

Kiba-kun promised he'd be here, so I'll wait. After all… he's only…

I glanced at my watch.

Two hours late.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

I whipped my head around and smiled. "Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned doggishly and rubbed the back of his head, his other hand holding something behind his back. "Sorry I'm late…"

"It's okay," I reassured, "You showed up at least."

"I'd never stand you up!" he retorted, sounding like a five year old. His features relaxed and pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back, smiling softer than I've ever seen him smile.

My gasp must've sounded delighted and my face expressed it because he said, "I knew you'd like them. Now let's take advantage of this day off, and enjoy our date… and happy birthday, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you Kiba-kun but… my birthday… is in December… it's November right now…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"…Shit…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke-kun," my face lighted up as he shoved an open box revealing a dazzling sakura pendant on a gold chain. "Th-thank you!"

"Whatever."

I squealed and jumped on him, knocking him over in the process. "Thank you! I love it!"

"I knew you would." He smirked as I began to kiss his forehead repeatedly.

**XxOoOoOoOxX Ino's P.O.V.**

"Will you marry me?"

"ONE KNEE, SHIKAMARU."

"Will you marry me?"

"POLITE TONE."

"Will you marry me?"

"TALK LIKE YOU MEAN IT MAN!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got down on one knee again. "Ino, I love you and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you please marry me?"

I grinned. "Perfect! No woman can say no to that! Okay, remember to say 'Temari' not 'Ino' and there's no way she'll say no!"

Shikamaru stood up. "Thanks," he extended and arm and hugged me briefly. "Thank God my dad knew your dad…"

I laughed. "Sure sure, childhood friends help each other when one is getting married. Now go!"

"Thanks again."

I leaned against my doorway and watched him run out of my house, and hail a taxi. I smiled to myself.

It's… kinda nice to see my friends happy even when I still have to find my Cinderella ending.

_Dododo…_

I snapped open my phone. "Hello? Yamanaka Ino here."

"Hey uh… Ino, it's me Chouji… wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

"…Are you getting married? I just helped Shikamaru practice proposing, and I'm not helping you too."

"No, just wanna talk. I mean… we're still friends… right? I mean, what happened in seventh grade is all over… okay so I still like you but…"

I laughed. "Relax Chouji. Okay, I'll meet you at Starbucks, okay?"

"Okay!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

"Hey Neji…" I murmured, leaning back against his chest lazily. We were at the beach, don't think 'WTF'. Yes we were wearing jackets, sitting on a blanket on the sand, watching the waves crash softly. You can think we're weird, but frankly, I think the beach is one of the most romantic places ever.

"Hmm…?"

"Why do you love me?"

I could feel him chuckle. "Why?"

"Juuuust wondering."

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, "Because you're kind, down-to-earth, you accept me for who I am, you're hilarious at times, and you're different, yet the same, and all that attracts me to you."

I grinned. "Really."

"Yes. Now tell me, why do you love someone such as me?"

"Because. I know that somewhere down there, under your stupid fat ego is someone that's kind and caring, cold guys have always been my type, and you care for me unlike the other jerks I've had as boyfriends. And," I inhaled deeply, "I… can't put my finger on it, but I just love you for some reason."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm hot?"

"Nah. I don't fall in love for looks. But they are a definite plus."

"Heh."

I leaned back again and sighed happily. "I'm so glad I met you."

"As am I."

"My former boyfriend, before you, was a complete and utter jerk."

"Really now." His voice was as lazy and aloof as usual, but his hold on me tightened.

Isn't he just the sweetest guy you've ever met?

"Mmhm… the only reason he dated me was so he had something to show off," I murmured, my eyes closed. "I actually thought he cared for me because he was so sweet to me in public, and he treated me like a princess."

"Princess Tenten. Doesn't sound right to me."

"Shut up! Anyway, I probably didn't notice that he didn't really care for me until I saw him cheating on me with another girl."

"And you broke up with him then?"

"Nah. We kept dating for a while, but every time he kissed me or touched me, I'd feel cold. Then he stood me up on a date to have sex with another girl. And then we broke up."

"And you tell me this why?"

"And you listen to this why?"

Neji chuckled. "You're learning from me. I'd never cheat on you," he whispered hotly, causing me to squirm a bit. I mean, if you had someone breathing down your neck, wouldn't you squirm?

"I love you," I whispered, my heart fluttered, my stomach did flip flops, the words felt like droplets of water slipping off a leaf.

"I love you too," I could feel his lips turn up into a grin against my neck. "So if I may ask, how is this dumbass boyfriend that let a princess like you go?"

"You'd go crazy if I told you."

"Neji and crazy don't go together. Try me."

I laughed, but it was bitter. "Sasuke."

"You can't be serious," he straightened up and his grip loosened.

"I told you you'd be shocked," I raised an eyebrow and turned around. "It was while we were in high school though. After him I had another one, but he wasn't really a serious one. I broke up with him after three days. Hooked up, ignore, ignore, broke up. Sasuke was the serious boyfriend before," I shrugged. "…Neji, stop that. You're scaring me."

He stared at me. "…"

"Neji. I know what you're thinking."

"…"

"He was not my first one."

"…"

"…He wasn't my first kiss either."

"…"

"…I didn't fire him because Sakura would go crazy."

"…"

"…My God!" I screamed suddenly, causing him to jump. "Why are men always like this?! Once they find out their girlfriend dated their eternal rival they're all weird! You're the first one I've loved this freaking much, can't you get that through your stupid male ego?"

Neji reached out and took my wrist gently, and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

"I hate you." They felt like rocks tumbling out of my mouth.

"I know. I'm sorry," he breathed. "Just utterly surprised that you'd date him. So. What did you see in him?"

"You."

"…Okay now I'm seriously pissed."

"No, not like that. He was cold, arrogant, and ass, but pretty hot."

Neji pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I believe until I started working for you, I have never laid eyes on you."

"You never did. I did. Remember sophomore year? A big explosion in Hinata's room? Her scream? Another girl's scream?"

"…That was _you_?"

"Yup! Then when you came in I thought you were Hiashi so I hid behind a bed, but I caught a glimpse of you anyway."

Neji laughed. He should really laugh more often, it sounded…

Well, simply put, it sounded nice.

I leaned in and grinned. "Okay. Let's wrap this discussion up."

"Wait. You dated Uchiha because you saw me, and dated him because he resembled me in some aspects?"

"Yeah. I know who you were. Hyuuga Neji, ice cube of Konohagakure High, had one girlfriend, dumped her in three minutes, refused to make any physical contact with a female ever since."

"Because she tried to grope me."

"Well you can't stereotype all girls like that!" I frowned and rested my forehead against his, my eyes softening. "Okay. I dated Sasuke, got my heart broken by him, and now we're only friends. Believe it?"

"Yes."

"The only reason I kept him is because he is now Sakura's boyfriend, and she's one of my best friends, and I don't want to hurt her. Believe it?"

"Yes."

"You're the first serious boyfriend I've had after Sasuke, the one I'll die for, the one I hope to see at the altar, the one that I'll cry for. Believe it?"

"Yes. However, in a life or death situation, I'd have you killed because I'd rather carry the emotional pain than have you carry it for the rest of your life."

I flushed and smiled lightly. "Thanks then. And finally," I closed my eyes and exhaled. "You're the one person I've loved this much, and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with even if we don't get married. Believe me?"

"Yes," he whispered and leaned in to kiss me. "Hey Tenten, wanna get married?"

"I'll marry you when you deflate your fat ego and properly propose to me. And," I laughed as he picked me up and we headed back towards his car. "Promise you won't do anything drastic to Sasuke?"

"Can't promise. I'll try for you."

"Thanks. I don't believe you, but thanks anyway."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Next day…**

"Hey Uchiha. I heard you dated my girlfriend."

"Yeah. What of it Hyuuga?"

PUNCH.

_**.:.End Culinary Love.:.**_

**Author's Notes: D: It's over. Okay. I can do this. I can not be emo like I was when NT100 ended. Oh, one more thing. Maybe it's just me, but I think Tenten was too… tomboy-ish, rough, tough in this chapter? I tried to make her seem sweet and caring, but that might not fit with the rest of the story, but I think she turned like… more… tougher in this chapter. Agh, I'm so mad at myself now.**

**And another. I put a little ShikaIno in there because there were a couple reviewers that seemed to utterly **_**love**_** ShikaIno… so yeah. I guess I was hinting ChouIno and NaruIno in this chapter. I don't fully support NaruIno, but Ino's not that big of a bitch, so I tried to… soothe… her single pain…? And I have a reason for the KibaHina. Namida would've mauled me if I put NaruHina, and she supports NejiTen so much, I don't think I should put in a pairing she hates so much when she supports the pairing I love so much D:**

**Please review D:**


End file.
